Law and Family
by KawaiiDevil32087
Summary: Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. Though she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one she will over come them. This is an A/O fanfic, I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter I

_**Hey guys, this is my first L&O SVU fanfic.**_

_**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. Though she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one she will over come them. This is an A/O fanfic, I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read. **__****__**Please **__**Read and Review. **_

_** I do not own any rights.**_

* * *

Detective Olivia Benson never thought in a million years would she been on the verge of a nasty custody battle and a divorce, with her soon to be ex-wife, Christine Sharp. She had met Christine when she was at Sienna College; Olivia was immediately smitten with her.

Olivia never thought she was a lesbian; she had dated men all through-out high school and first two years of college. Mind you, the men she dated where always away to get away from her mother. Then Olivia thought, maybe this was the experimental stage of her life.

She found out that Christine was already out of the closet as a bi-sexual. Christine was confident in her sexuality. Olivia had also heard rumors that the blonde-haired woman was attracted to her as well. Olivia thought, what the hell, try this dating woman stage out. It could not be any different from dating men.

Christine understood that Olivia never dated woman before and she was okay with the fact that she might be an experiment for Olivia. However, six months into their relationship, Olivia knew that she was in love with the woman. Olivia told Christine reciprocates the feelings. Christine brought Olivia home to meet her family, and Olivia felt like she was at home, Christine parents were okay with their daughter's lifestyle. They had only wanted Christine to be happy and they see that Olivia made Christine happy.

Olivia feared that Christine would run once she met her mother. She prayed that her mother was not drunk, when Olivia brought Christine home to meet her, but what where the chances of that happen. She also prayed that Serena would be okay with that Olivia was at least Bi-sexual. Olivia had brought home men before; sometimes she had even bring men home just to scare them away. However this was not the case with Christine, she really liked her and did not want to lose her. Yet Christine kept asking to meet her.

Serene had surprised the hell out of Olivia, and was not drunk for the night. In-fact it was the best night she had with her mother in a long time. Olivia had even notice that her mother was purposely staying away from the wine that was brought over by Christine. Serena and Christine had gotten along quite well. Olivia knew they would, once her mother found out Christine major at school. Christine was an English major at Sienna, she was also a history major, and that was the career she was looking into becomes a doctor in history.

Christine was also the first person she was comfortable with telling how she came into the world and her childhood. Again, Christine understood of the situation, Olivia then knew that Christine was the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and start a family. They were married on the two-year anniversary. Serena had even stayed sobered for the event.

Christine was two years older than Olivia was so she already worked at the history museum. While Olivia was in the academy they both decided to they wanted a family to grow more. Olivia was fearful of passing her genes down onto the child, so Christine decided that she would carry the baby. This also helped Olivia continue on becoming a cop. However, it takes a few tries for Christine to become pregnant.

Olivia was able to become a detective right away. One of her superiors Karen Smythe recognized her abilities and recommended her to get her gold shield. Once Olivia becomes a detective, she quickly signs up for the Special Victims Unit. She wanted to help people who were like her mother, and maybe use the resources she learns to find out who her father is.

The same years she becomes a detective for the Special Victims Unit, Christine gives birth to Cory Benson who is born on January 23, 1999, which happens to be Olivia's birthday. It was the best gift anyone can give her. However, the golden life was short lived. Six months after the birth of Cory, Olivia found out the Christine has been cheating on her. In-fact Christine has been in a relationship with this man since she graduated College ten years ago.

Olivia filed for divorced as soon as she found out. She also found out if the donor they use was the father of Cory, if that was true that means that Cory was still hers and she would not lose any rights to Cory, whom was her world. Thankfully, Anthony Fine was not the father and the donor they use was the father.

Here she was fighting for every other weekend with Cory. She had managed to make sure that she had that weekend off she was not even on-call. There was going to be nothing to stop her from hanging with her nearly two-year-old son. Christine was fighting for everything she wanted to make sure Olivia was ruined in the end. She was furious that Olivia had filed for the divorce. She wanted to get everything she can get from Olivia.

Olivia was now standing at a counter of the deli, with her son Cory placed on her hips. She was digging through her pockets trying to get the money out to pay for her items; she did not notice that someone was behind her. Cory was having a good old time playing with his Sippy cup. "Uh-oh" the detective heard from her son. She looked down and seen that he had drop the said Sippy cup.

"Uh-oh" she said back in the same singsong voice. After she paid for her items, she bent down to get the Sippy cup however, she noticed that the person behind her end up doing it for her. She turned to thank the person and found out none other than the SVU's ADA Alexandra Cabot. "Alex" she said shocking to see the Counselor standing behind her.

* * *

_**thank you for reading my story, I have more written. I do planed on to update this probably twice a week, maybe more. You can follow me on Twitter at KawaiiDevil320. **_


	2. Chapter II

_**Hey guys, this is my first L&O SVU fanfic.**_

_**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. Though she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one she will over come them. This is an A/O fanfic, I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read. **__****__**Please **__**Read and Review. **_

_****__**A/N: I decided to update this earlier then I planned. I planned on updating this tomorrow morning. **_

_** I do not own any rights.**_

* * *

Alex gave a smile to the detective and the baby perched on her hips. "Detective" Alex said to Olivia. Alex stepped up and paid for her purchases. "Is he part of a case that came in?" the Attorney asked Olivia referring to the boy that the detective was holding.

"No" the detective was a little angry at that questioned, that someone could hurt her son. She soon remembers that Alex was new to the unit and of course, not even the unit knew about Cory. She guessed that Alex was going to be the first to know about Cory. "This is my um… son, Cory" the detective turned to look at Cory, who just happen at that time give a cheese smile, which in returned cause Olivia to smile back. Alex smiled at the scene in front of her and happy to get a chance to see it.

Alex had a secret crush on the detective. Ever since she started prosecuting for the I-16 unit started developing feeling for the female detective of unit. At first, she thought she just admired Detective Benson for her courage and passion for justice of the victims they face. Nonetheless, when she started having dreams of this certain detective she knew that something was different with her. Her family, well more of her older brother Brendon knew that she was into woman. Brendon kept encouraging Alex to come out to her parents, but Alex did not want to disappoint them. Alex was a little hurt the fact that the Detective had a family, but she did not let it show. "He gorgeous" she said to Olivia, as they were walking toward the exit.

"So, Counselor what brings you down to this part of the city?" She asked, they were at the deli around the corner of the detective's apartment building. She asked because she had never seen the Attorney around here before.

"My brother lives around here and I was babysitting for them. On the way home, I suddenly had a craving for a sandwich. Brandon, my brother told me that this store makes some great sandwiches, so I thought I would try it. What about you?" Alex asks the detective.

"I live around the corner, and for the record the sandwiches are pretty good." Olivia suddenly got the urge to spend more time with the counselor she wanted to get to know her more. "Are you busy?" The detective asked Alex.

"No I'm free for the rest of the evening. I was able to clear my schedule for nearly the weekend. It is a first for me, so unless the squad catches a case then I am free for the evening. Why do you ask?" Alex says hoping to spend some time with the brown-haired woman.

"Well I was wondering if you want to finish our talk back at my place. He is going to be cranky soon if I do not feed him. You do not have to come if you do not want to I would understand. I mean who wants to spend time with a cranky two-year-old if they do not have to." Olivia suddenly got embarrassed that she was babbling and wonder if that sounded like she did not want to spend time with her son, when in-fact that was the complete opposite.

"I would love to come, and I would not mind, I have a niece that is about his age, so I know what a cranky two-year-old can be like. Would your husband mind?" Alex asked.

Olivia gave a confuse look, and then she noticed that she still had her wedding ring on. She never got around taking it off. She has no intention of trying to save her marriage she just hasn't taking it off yet, she has never once taking it off in the eight years, well ten years of marriage if you count the separation period. "No, I'm separated from my wife." Olivia was a little fearful of Alex's reaction to wife; she did not want to ruin her chances of becoming friends with the ADA.

Alex perked up at that, not at the separating part, but at the wife part. It rather gave her hope of being with the detective. Although she did say separated, some separation ended with the couple getting back together. "Okay I noticed the ring and I just assume that you had a husband. For the record, I have no problem with you being gay, just to clear the air."

Olivia chuckled a little, because she felt relieved, "Okay the air is clear." Once they got back to Olivia's place, Olivia went right to the task of feeding Cory. She put Cory in his height-chair, and took half of one of the sandwiches and broke it apart for Cory to eat. She then noticed how messy the apartment was, she forgot how much toys she had left lying around. She mad a mental note to remember the state of the apartment before inviting people over especially Alex. "Sorry about the mess."

"Not a problem again I spent some time around young children, your great with them by the way." She was referring to her brief interaction with the detective's son and unfortunately, the interactions she sees at work.

"Thanks, can I get you a drink? I have water, juice, and beer. So how much time do you spend with young children since you know them so well counselor?" Olivia asked hoping she did not sound like she was accusing the attorney of some crime. Olivia cleared the table of the 'art project' she had on the table more like scribble and glittered.

"No, I bought one at the store, thank you. I have a nephew and two nieces whom are six, four, and the youngest just turned three last week. I babysit for my brothers' one brother nearly every time I can cause I like spending time with them." Alex seen the piece of art that Olivia was now putting away. "Trying to get a head start on his art?"

Olivia laughed at the remark, and held the piece of panting up hoping to see something in it, which she did not. "Just trying to do more things with him then watch TV like his mother sits him down in front of. With the storm, we had this afternoon the park was out of the question. Therefore, we spent the day inside, hence the mess."

"Well I have to say he has talent, and he is lucky to have you for a mom." She says glancing at the painting.

"Well you have more experienced with young children do you see something in it."

"No with my experienced with children, when you are thinking house, it is really a dinosaur, then when you are thinking dinosaur it is really a cat or some other four legged animal. Then on the rare occasions, you do see what it is and you love the drawings even more then you can, because it is something like you and the child that made it."

Alex and Olivia sat, talked, and ate their food. Once they were finished, Alex helped clear the mess the made. After they all went into the family room, Alex watched as Olivia got Cory settled down for the evening which consisted of getting Cory to put his toys away and then read a story to him. Alex laughed when Olivia would make some of her voice different for each character. Cory had surprised both Alex and Olivia when he got up, sat, and leaned his body up against Alex, that Alex had no choice but wrapped her arm around his stomach or he would end up sitting on it. Shortly after the book was finished, Olivia put Cory down for bed that was asleep in minutes.

* * *

_**thank you for reading my story, I have more written. I do planed on to update this probably twice a week, maybe more. You can follow me on Twitter at KawaiiDevil320. **_


	3. Chapter III

_**Hey guys, this is my first L&O SVU fanfic.**_

_**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. Though she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one she will over come them. This is an A/O fanfic, I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read. **__****__**Please **__**Read and Review. **_

_**A/N: I much appreciate the review of your and follows of this story. It makes me happy that you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.**_

_**To Ana: **__**Thanks for the reviews. I tried to make Christine come off as a b*tch as much as possible. However, I believe that I am not good at portraying one. In the later chapters you can tell me if I did the job well or not. Glad that you enjoy Cory as much as I enjoyed writing him in. **_

_**To PeterPeter: Glad you are enjoying it. **_

_**A/N I have over 30,000 word writing down of this story. I have separated down into about 28 chapters and I am no where finish in my opinion. **_

_** I do not own any rights.**_

* * *

When she came back in, she sat back down the couch this time facing Alex; Alex the turned her body to face the detective. "He likes you." The detective said

"How do you figure that?"

"He wouldn't even do that with his aunt; there must be something about you that he trusts, or maybe he noticed that I trust you."

"You don't trust his aunt?"

"No, I mean I know she would never hurt Cory, however I trust Christine's side of the family a little less. They had to know that Christine was cheating on me, especially her sister. Well I'm a detective and I didn't know that she was cheating on me for nearly eight years."

Alex can still see the hurt in Olivia eyes, she knew that the detective was blaming herself somehow especially for not seeing the fact that she was cheating on her. "Liv, this is not your fault. You were happy so you thought she was happy and you probably did notice the signs, you just overlook them because you did not want to face them at the time. Now I mean no harm in saying all of that, but sometime the mind is not ready to process something. You were not ready to accept that she was cheating on you."

"Yeah, I guess walking in on them would be an obvious sign. I guess when I saw that it was a man, I felt even angrier. There was a chance that Cory was his and he was not mine. As long as his donor was the father, I had rights. Once I seen that scene I went to a hotel, and I filed for a divorce and immediately got a petition for paternity of Cory.

The clinic we used still had some samples left over so they used that to determine paternity. Thankfully, Cory was not the other man baby. I cannot lose him, Alex; he is one of the only things good I got in this world. He is my world; we even share the same birthdate" Olivia started to tear up; she nearly always tears up whenever she thinks of losing Cory.

Alex shifts over so that she can pull Olivia in for a hug. Alex then rubs her hands up and down the detective's back and lets Olivia know that everything is going to be okay and that Alex is there for her no matter what. Olivia calms down soon after; she lifts her head to say thanks but stops when Alex wipes away the tears that came down her face a little.

She has a feeling that she wants to kiss the counselor so she leans in and press her lips to the attorney's lips this kiss with Alex feels even more right than it did kissing Christine, for once she felt safe and somehow in this kiss loved. During this kiss, Alex swiped her tongue across Olivia lips asking for entrance, which Olivia granted. Once their tongues connected, it was a battle for dominance.

Alex moaned into Olivia's mouth and then the kiss became more passionate. The need to breathe became too much for them so Alex pulled away for a minute, only to get up and straddle the detective and went back to a passionate make-out scene on Olivia's couch.

Olivia was the first to break from the kiss although it was for long. "Bedroom" Olivia asked as she went back to kissing Alex.

"Umm-hmm" Alex nodded but never breaking contact. Alex and Olivia ended up in Olivia bed sleeping after a night of passionate sex.

The detective was the first to wake of the two, used to morning feedings she quickly got dressed and exit the room quietly so she did not want to wake Alex up. She wanted to get out of the room before her son came charging in. Olivia was closing her door when she seen her son's door burst open and Cory came running out and crashed into her.

She noticed the look of disappointment in his eyes. Cory loved waking Olivia up and cuddling in her bed with her. Well that is what she thought he was upset about, "No Alex" he said to his mom.

Olivia was shocked that he really was attached to Alex, she was sort of expecting Cory to not even remember who Alex was. Although Alex did, willing played with him for an hour-n-half last night. Most adults Cory knew would not have done that, well besides Olivia. "She is still asleep. Why, don't we go make breakfast you can even stir for me?" Cory got excited for that. He liked helping his mommy out whenever he can.

The smell is what woke Alex up, she looked around and noticed that she was not in her room, in fact she was in someone else room, and she looked down to see that she was naked. She suddenly remembers that she spent the night with Olivia. God it was better than her dreams, she really wanted to do that again.

She got up and looked for her clothes from last night, she found them on the floor and quickly put them on. She checked her phone and noticed that she had a missed call from Cragen. She replayed the message and heard that they had brought a suspect in for one of the cases, and hoped that she can make it down before 12. She noticed that the time was 11:00 she wondered if Olivia would mind if she used her shower and some clothes.

She went out into the kitchen and seen the scene in front of her. Olivia was holding Cory up on the counter helping him stir the pancake mix. He was getting a little annoyed what Alex assume was that he could not do it himself. Then she noticed that the detective was moving her one hand across his stomach to tickle him. "MOMMY" Cory said in an annoyed singsong voice.

"CORY" Olivia said in the same voice, and tickled him even more. Which caused the toddler to crack up; earning laughs from both the detective and the counselor. Olivia looked up when she heard Alex laugh. "Hey did we wake you? How did you sleep?"

"No the smell kind of woke me. I slept very well thank you for asking. Hey the squad kind of picked up a case and they need me down at the precinct, can I borrow some clothes and use your shower?"

"Oh" Olivia was little hurt that she could not spend more time with Alex. Maybe they could spend more time next weekend when she did not have Cory. "Yeah sure help yourself."

"Thanks" Alex quickly went and found a suited able outfit to wear and quickly hopped into the shower. She looked presentable not really her style but hey today was supposed to be her day off.

When Alex emerged from the bedroom, Olivia did a double take. She never really was turn on when Christine would wear her clothes but here Alex was wearing them and she looked comfortable in them, which cause the detective to get a little hot. The dropping of the fork coming from her son's height-chair brought her back to reality. "You look nice Counselor," Olivia said to Alex.

"Why, thank you Detective." Alex says back.

"ALLY" Cory decides he needed attention from the attorney.

"Hey Cory" She says to him and walk up and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles and then holds a piece of pancake up for Alex to eat. Just as if she was with her nieces and nephew, she eats it out of his hand and pretends to bite on his little fingers, causing Cory to crack up. Alex tickles the boy. Alex sees Olivia watching from the corner of her eye. She thinks that she oversteps her boundaries with Cory. "Sorry" she says to the mother.

"Don't be, I like that you two are comfortable with each other." She really did like what she seen. Alex was good with children; she was not the 'Ice Princess' she heard rumors of. Olivia made a note to set someone straight who happen to call her an 'Ice Princess' in front of her.

Alex gave Cory another kiss on the cheek. "Well I better get going" she then walks up to Olivia and gives her a kiss on the lips. "Can I call you?" Olivia nods as a reply. She walks to the door. "I'll drop of the clothes later on in the week. Bye Cory."

"BYE" Cory reply

"Bye" Alex replies.

Knowing what was to happen Olivia says to Alex, "He is two; he is going to want the last bye."

"Yeah I guess you're right. See yeah." Alex left and quickly headed to the station, where she had watched Fin and Munch integrating the suspect. She deemed integration was good and told Cragen she would arraign the suspect on Monday.

* * *

_**thank you for reading my story, I have more written. I do planed on to update this probably twice a week, maybe more. You can follow me on Twitter at KawaiiDevil320.**_


	4. Chapter IV

_**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. Though she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one she will over come them. This is an A/O fanfic, I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read. **__****__**Please **__**Read and Review. **_

_**A/N: I much appreciate the review of your and follows of this story. It makes me happy that you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.**_

_**To**__** Peter**__**Peter**__**: **__**Appreciated it. Makes me happy that you love the story.**_

_**To Guest 2: Thank you, I plan on it.**_

_**To Bkwrmchar: Thank you. I hope that he will come across as a cutie. **_

_**A/N: Okay in this chapter there is a little twist, you will know it when you see it.**_

* * *

Olivia was sitting on the couch playing with Cory. She heard her phone ringing and noticed that it was her Captain calling her. She hoped that she did not have to come in. She always made sure that she was off and never on call when she had Cory. "Hey Cap was sup"

"Hey, Olivia can you come in for a few minutes? I need to give a few files to Cabot and I noticed that you forgot to sign a file. I know it is you day off, but it will only take a few minutes." Cragen says to Olivia.

"Yeah just give me like an hour; I was not prepared to go anywhere." She was probably expecting to be a little longer. She just cannot drop everything with a two-year-old baby. Once she hanged up, she quickly jumped in the shower and change. She quickly got Cory ready and left.

She had clicked on her badge and gun so she could bypass the security. She was expecting looks when she walked through the lobby with a toddler in a stroller. Nevertheless, with the unit she is in, it was second nature, to see a detective of the SVU walk in with a toddler. She hated even to compare Cory to a victim.

She looked around and notice that only Elliot was sitting doing paperwork. She knew there was not any room with the stroller in Cragen's office. She wondered if Elliot could keep an eye on Cory. "Hey El"

"Hey Liv, what are you doing here? I thought you had this weekend off. Is that him?" Elliot asked.

"Cap asked me to come in to sign some papers I forgot to sign. He needs to give them to Cabot. Yes this is Cory," Olivia says looking at Cory who was playing with teething rings. Elliot knew about Cory as well, she had slipped a few times about him on stakeouts "Hey do you mind watching him for a sec?"

"Yeah no prob. go do what you have to do." Elliot says eyeing the kid. He had seen that Cory had resembled Olivia a lot.

While Olivia was in the Cap's office, Elliot was doing some paperwork. As Alex was coming out of the integration hallway, he noticed Cory climbing out of his stroller. She knew that Elliot was not really paying attention. She knew Olivia would be pissed if she saw this; hell even she was. Cory was about to take off so Alex went over and picked him up before he can. Cory squealed in delight "ALI" laughed when he noticed it was Alex.

Elliot turned when he heard Cory squeal. Fin and Munch happen to come into the squad room. They just noticed the scene in front of them, Alex playing with a little toddler. "Wow Teflon, who is the squirt?

"He is with Olivia, she brought him in. I believe she said his name his Cory. I guess you two know each other." Elliot says looking at Alex and the boy.

"Yeah, we met yesterday, Where is Olivia, she wouldn't leave him just running around the squad room." Alex says glaring at Elliot.

"No I wouldn't. Was he running around? Hey Alex," Olivia says coming up with Cragen.

"MY ALI" Cory interrupts Olivia and holds Alex even closer.

"Okay, I'm not taking her from you." Olivia says to Cory who gives her his famous cheese smile. Alex and the guys laughed at that.

"Um no he was climbing out of his stroller when I came in I picked him up before he could take off." Alex said

"Sorry Liv, I took a phone call. He was quite I thought he was asleep. I should of know when a child his quite it is never a good thing. He seems little attach huh." Elliot says

"Yeah, he for some reason he attached himself to Alex ever since they met yesterday. No problem, since there was no harm done. Besides I think you were about to get your ass chewed by Alex here." Olivia says to him.

"So Alex, how did the interview go?" Cragen asked trying to get the squad back to work.

"Good he took the deal, once he seen all the evidence we held up against him. I just wish all cases could be that easy." Alex says.

"I still love that line when you say that you are going to be the one in the governor office turning down his appeals. Just so you can scare them into taking the deal." Fin says to Alex.

"Who says I was trying to scare them. I was simply telling them the truth." Alex says with a smirk. The squad room laughed, though half of them did not know if she was joking.

"MOMMY" Cory yelled, and pointed to his stuff monkey hanging out of his diaper bag. Cory went nowhere without his monkey.

"Cory, you do not have to yell. What do you have to say?" Olivia said now holing the monkey just out of reach of Cory.

"Peeze" Cory said and reached for the primate. Olivia move the monkey just a little closer for Cory to reach, but as soon as Cory grab she pulled away. "Stop" Cory laughed, and then reached for it again, but Olivia pulled away, "Mommy. Stop. Peeze" Cory was laughing even harder, causing Olivia, and Alex to laugh. Cory finally caught the primate and pulled him close to him and he snuggles even closer in Alex's arms. Olivia really wanted to take a picture of that.

"Mommy" Munch says, he was confuse the boy looked about two. Although that is how long Olivia was with the unit, he did not remember her ever being pregnant. He wondered why she never shared with the group that she was a mom. "I don't remember you being pregnant did you just adopt him."

"Um… no, I didn't carry him, but I had him since he was born." Olivia was a little nervous telling people about her family. She seen just in her work alone what people could do to the homosexuals, although she knew that the squad room would never treat her bad. It was just that, she was used to keeping her personal life private. Even when she was a child, if she did not want people to know something, she made dame sure that they would not; even to the point where she would deny it. She felt bad about denying Cory, but she knew she was doing it for his protection.

"So this is the famous Cory?" Cragen said looking at Cory and Olivia. Olivia was confused how Cragen knew about Cory, and then she remembers about her file. It would be in her file, she had listed Christine, and Cory has her family. She also had Christine listed down to notify if something were ever to happen to her. She probably would never change that, that way Cory would know.

Then Olivia remembers that Cragen was her mother's sponsor in AA. Olivia can remember the day her mother told her that she was in AA. Olivia had told Serena the day Cory was born that she would not allowed her to be around Cory when she was drunk. Therefore, a week after Cory was born; Serena came up to Olivia and told her that she was in AA. Olivia was happy and glad that Serena really wanted to be a part of Cory's life, enough to become sobered. One day her mother had told her that, her sponsor in the AA was a Police Captain, so Olivia was somewhat curious who it was, and found out that it was Cragen. She was shocked to find out that Cragen was one a recovering alcoholic

Olivia had now suspected that her Captain and her mother maybe seeing one another and it might not just be at the AA meetings. She really was okay with it, but she hoped that the brass will not mind, and she hoped if things went south, it would not affect her job.

* * *

_**A/N: The very first episode of Law and Order SVU I seen was Taken. When I watched the scene where Cragen delivers the news of her mother's death. I had believe that her mother was in the show, and had known Cragen as well (since it look like he had tears in his eyes). Therefore, I wrote that Cragen and Serena were friends, in fact in a relationship, since for this I had kept Serena alive. I would like your opinion on it.**_

_**Thank you for reading my story, I have more written. I do planed on to update this probably twice a week, maybe more. You can follow me on Twitter at KawaiiDevil320.**_


	5. Chapter V

_**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. Though she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one she will over come them. This is an A/O fanfic, I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read. **__****__**Please **__**Read and Review. **_

_**A/N: I much appreciate the review of your and follows of this story. It makes me happy that you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Sorry for this chapter being a little shorter than others. I think it was only a little under 950 words. The others will be a bit longer. **_

_**Warning Christine makes an appearance in this chapter.  
**_

_**To Jaadde: Thanks for the review. I am glad that you are enjoying it. This makes me happy when viewers are enjoying my story.**_

* * *

Olivia's phone decides to ring at that moment. "Benson" she sighs when she hears that it is Christine. Christine had just let her know that she was at Olivia's apartment waiting to pick up Cory. Olivia had looked at her watch and seen that Christine was a little early, her time would not end until 4ish, and it was only 1:00.

"Well I have things to do, and we are having dinner at my mom's so I would like to take Cory now. Where are you anyway? Do you always leave the apartment in this mess?" Christine says. Olivia now knew that Christine was in her apartment. She knew that she was going to regret giving Chris a key to her apartment, but she had hoped that Chris would only use it for emergency

She saw that Cory was fine in Alex's arms so she walked off to give herself more privacy. She knew this was about to be one of Christine's arguments. "I am out for the moment. I am aloud to take my son out without your permission, especially when it is my time with him. What the hell are you doing in my apartment? I had only given you that key for emergency only. I will drop Cory off at your parents' around four, you know when my time is supposed to end with him."

"You were not answering your phone calls I thought something happen, so I thought it was an emergence…"

"Bullshit, if I was answering your phone calls how did you just get a hold of me? My phone has been on and working fine all day. You know Chris this isn't the first time you have done this."

"I'm here to pick up Cory now, you know I can have your rights revoke you are just a glorified step-mom. I am the one that gave birth to him. Your DNA is not in him, remember you did not want to carry him or have your father's DNA in him. In case he turned out to be like him. That's probably why you work in that unit, you're obsessed with sex, and you are just like him." Christine had said to her.

Olivia had heard enough, she hung up her phone and threw it on the ground. All of the squad room turned when they heard the phone hit the ground. She was upset at what Christine had said to her, not about her being just like her father, although that did bother her. She was upset that Christine had called her a glorified step-mom. She was now trying to calm herself down; she was not going to cry in front of her peers and Cory. She had already cried enough in front of Alex.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked standing next to her. Cory was asleep in her arm. Olivia was staring at Cory, she was afraid of losing Cory. She wonders if Christine could take Cory away from her, was Christine right, was she just a glorified step-mom. They always did go to court for custody agreements, if she was just a glorified step-mom then the judge would not have grant her visitation rights.

"Liv" Alex called again, she watch as Olivia stared at Cory, she knew just by her stance alone that the conversation she just had did not go well. She was pissed that someone could hurt Olivia like this. All she wanted to do was hold Olivia in her arms and let her know that everything was going to be okay. She knew that she could not because she was in the squad room, it would be unprofessional of her.

"Um… yeah, I have to go; Christine is at the apartment wanting to pick up Cory. She is just being a pain in the ass." Olivia says to Alex. She took Cory out of Alex's arms and holds him tight; and she then gives him a kiss on the crown of his head. Alex watches her from the corner of her eye. Alex follows Olivia up to Cory's stroller, and put Cory's money in his diaper bag. Olivia puts Cory in his stroller, thanking that he was still asleep, or he probably throwing a fit that he was not in Alex's arms.

"Everything, cool" Fin asks

"Ah, the causalities of marriage" Munch says, he has been in enough of those arguments to know when to see one in progress. Olivia just shoots him a glare to save it.

"Yeah, just need a new phone." She really did not want to get into this at work. "I got to go, I will see you tomorrow."

"Hey Liv, I will walk you out" Alex says not really wanting to leave her alone. They walk into the elevator together. Olivia leans up against the elevator walls. Just by her stance, Alex knew she did not want to talk about it, but it did not stop her from glancing at her every so often. "Do you want some company; I figure I can at least pick up my clothes I left."

"Yeah sure" Olivia nods. Deep down she really just wanted Alex to hold her again and tell her that everything was going to be okay. She also wanted Alex to be there so she did not hurt Christine, although she knew she would not. She rather feared what Christine would say and do when she came in with Alex, what did she care, she is the one that cheated on her, and living with her new man.

* * *

_**A/N: I hoped I portrayed Christine to be a b*tch in this chapter well. Let me know on your opinions. **_

_**Thank you for reading my story, I have more written. I do planed on to update this probably twice a week, maybe more. You can follow me on Twitter at KawaiiDevil320.**_


	6. Chapter VI

_**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. Though she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one she will over come them. This is an A/O fanfic, I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read. **__****__**Please **__**Read and Review. **_

_**A/N: I much appreciate the review of your and follows of this story. It makes me happy that you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. **_

_**peterpeter: You will son find out. Glad that you like Serena and Cragen together. **_

_**Jamie: I am glad that I made Christine come across as a b*itch. Not much confrontation with Alex and Christine. Alex is still learning her place with Olivia.**_

_**BKWRMCHAR: Thank you for the info. I will use it in the later chapters. Glad I portrayed her as a b*itch well. Don't worry Cory is staying cute for a while.**_

_**Eva Martinez: Thank you :) Elliot does know about Cory, just never met him. Olivia has only been working for the SVU for about two years, and 18 months of those two years she split her time with Cory and work. (Side-note: I like Amaro and Rollins, though I do wish for Stabler to return).**_

_**Ana: Glad you liked it. **_

* * *

When they arrive at the apartment, Olivia decided to let Alex know that her ex, was in there. That is why she needed to get home. "Al, listen Christine, my ex is in the apartment waiting to take Cory home. I was fighting with her because she was not supposed to pick him up until four. She also said some things that I am not comfortable repeating, but they hurt me. She may try to start with you because for some reason she does not want to give me up. I just want to warn you, so you don't walk into that blind."

"Okay" Alex was angry at this woman before she could even meet her. Why would someone want to hurt Olivia? God, she got it bad for Olivia, she already wanted to hurt someone who had hurt Olivia. They were not even dating or probably never will. However, she still wanted to be friends with the detective.

"About time" they heard when they walked into the apartment. Olivia just rolled her eyes. After the argument she had at work with her, she planned on says as little as possible to Christine. She went into Cory's room and got his stuff quickly packed. She usually returns Cory to his mama with clean clothes, but since she decided to pick him up early, she did not have time to watch them. She planned to do that today, when she got back.

Christine was eyeing Alex up and down. She wonders who she was, and what was she doing here? "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"ADA Alexandra Cabot, I am a colleague of Detective Benson. My business with Detective Benson is none of your concerns." Alex said in her professional voice. She knew that she sounded cold to her, but in her option, she hurt Olivia so she did not deserve her warm side, she only showed that to the people she liked.

"I think when you come into my home it warrants to be my business…" Christine says

"This is not your home, this is Detective Benson's home and I was with her all day, and I don't remember her saying that she invited you in. Therefore, it is my understanding that you are in-fact breaking a crime by entering Detective Benson's home without permission." Alex says.

"My son lives here, so that makes it my business on what you are doing here." Christine says to her, she really did not like her attitude.

"I invited her in." Olivia says she handed Christine the bag. She bent down and gave Cory a light kiss on the cheek so she did not wake him. "Oh I did not have a chance to wash his clothes he had for the weekend."

"You hanged up on me, I was not done talking to you," Christine says.

"I was done, so if you don't mind leave or I will follow through on that numerous threats of calling the police on you coming in here. By the way, hand over that key. Cleary you are not going to use it just for emergencies." Olivia says trying to keep her voice down. She hated arguing in front of her son.

"What happens if there is an emergence? What am I supposed to do?" Christine says.

"Well you are going have to take the chance. Goodbye" Olivia says and holds the door open for her to show that she is done with this conversation and is done with her right now. Olivia sighed when she closed the door behind Christine. She knew that most likely that Christine was going to schedule a court date, to try to have her visitations revoked. She sometimes wished that she could hire a lawyer to help her out, but she could not afford it.

"Are you okay?" Alex said to her, she was concern on how the detective was acting. She knew that Olivia was trying to suppress her emotions down. She did not care what Olivia was going to do to her, she went up to the detective and held her in her arms. At first Olivia stiffen, she was not expecting it and then she loosen up and held onto Alex for dear life.

After a minute or two Alex pulled back and looked into Olivia's eyes, "feel better."

Olivia nodded, "Do you want something, I am going to order some Chinese food?" she held up a take-out menu.

"How about I take you out? Besides maybe, we can go and get you a new cell phone. You dropped yours at work." Alex said to her, she did not want to mention more like threw it.

"Yeah that sounds nice." Olivia looks around for her coat, she remember that she must have took it off in Cory's room, when she went to pack his bag. She went in there and found it on the rocking chair. Alex and Olivia spent the rest of the afternoon together having a good time. Alex was trying her best to keep her mind off what happen today.

* * *

_**A/N: My mom made a comment that made me laugh, I think all of you will appreciate it. She told me that I should send in my original story in to get published, problem is I don't have it finish. I told her this and she told me to finish it as if it was nothing. Like writing was easy. **_

_**Thank you for reading my story, I have more written. I do planed on to update this probably twice a week, maybe more. You can follow me on Twitter at KawaiiDevil320.**_


	7. Chapter VII

_**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. Though she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one she will over come them. This is an A/O fanfic, I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read. **__****__**Please **__**Read and Review. **_

_****__**A/N Okay another family twist. This time it is on Alex's side of the family. I had this stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out, so I ran with it. Let me know what you think. :) **_

_****__**A/N thank you for all the reviews and follows/favorites. It means so much to me that you guys are enjoying the story. I maybe catching up to my amount I have written down. Numerous things are coming into play. One my finger is really bruised (my sister hit it with an art doll by accident) hurts like hell to type this thing up. Two I am suffering from a little thing of writer's block.  
**_

_****__**To Eva Martinez: Chapter 6 is up. Alex reaction to it is up. I am glad that you are liking my work. **_

_****__**To Bkwrmchar: I would love that too. I think I might add that later on in the story. To see Alex literary throw Christine up against the wall and nail into her. If Olivia would get so turned on by that. **_

* * *

On Monday morning when Alex walked into her office, she found a new pile of paperwork. It seemed when she caught up on her paperwork, so did some of the defense lawyers did as well. She had bunch of notions on her desk from various lawyers of different cases. By Friday she was complete exhausted. Lawyers were coming and going for dismal of cases and trying to throw the detectives evidences out, accusing her detectives of planting evidence, and saying the detective did not Mirandize their client.

She was in court now questioning a defendant of a rape of a twenty-one year female. "So Mr. DiFrancesco you are telling me…" Alex stopped because she got a little light headed. She began again, "Sorry, Mr. DiFrancesco you are telling the court here, that after numerous witness heard Ms. Davis yell stop and no, that you did not rape her."

"No, I mean yes." Mr. DiFrancesco says

"What is it Sir, No you did not hear her, or yes to raping Ms. Davis." Alex says

"Objection, badgering" The defense Don Newvine yells standing up.

"Overruled" Judge Petrovsky says

Mr. DiFrancesco swallows the lump in his throat. "No I did not rape or have sex with Ms. Davis, I was not even there. I don't even know who she is."

"Do you know what DNA is?"

"Yes"

"Then can you please tell the court on how your DNA ended up in the victim, if you did not rape or have sex with her?" Alex says. The defendant looks to the defense table. "You can't can you, because you did rape Ms. Davis"

Mr. DiFrancesco had enough he could not take it. He hated when woman overpowered him. In his opinion, men were the superior gender. They could take what they want when they wanted and no woman was going to stop them, including this Prosecutor. How dare she question him like she was better and more superior then him? He got up and lunged at Alex taking them both to the ground. The courtroom went up in an uproar. The guards had rushed to pull the defendant off Alex. They struggle to take him out of the courtroom as Judge Petrovsky calls and Order.

Benson ran to Alex as Stabler help take Mr. DiFrancesco away. When Olivia got to Alex she noticed that the Attorney was unconscious "Alex" says looking her over, she sees blood coming out of Alex's head. "CALL A BUS" she yells to Stabler and the guards.

At the hospital, Detective Benson and Detective Stabler are waiting to hear how Alex is. Elizabeth Donnelly came rushing in "What happen? I get a call from Lena saying that Alex was attack in court. That you guys were taking her to the hospital."

"Counselor, they haven't told us anything. She was in court cross-examining a defendant when he was stuck of a question. He got frustrated or something and lunged at Alex. Detective Benson ran to assist her where she was unresponsive." Detective Stabler said to Elizabeth. "Benson rode in the ambulance with her."

"Detective Benson" Elizabeth looks to Olivia.

"Huh yeah, she was unconscious on the way to the hospital. She was bleeding from a cut to the head."

The doctor comes into the room, "Alexandra Cabot" Elizabeth and the detectives came up to the doctors. "Ms. Cabot suffered a laceration to the head. We stitched her up she does have a concussion. She should be just fine." Elizabeth and the Detectives are relieved. "However, we for some reason cannot revive her. Do you know if Ms. Cabot took any kind of medication?"

"She lives alone, so I don't know if she took any medication. That is not like Alex, though." Benson said to the doctor.

"No, Alex will not take any medication; unless she was monitored by a doctor. She had a bad reaction to a medication she took when she was younger, and it hospitalized her for some time. That incident scared the hell out of her, she will not take anything, not even over the counter medication, unless someone can be with her at all times." Donnelly said.

Benson and Stabler looked at her, on how she would know that, but just assumed that Alex probably told her or something. "Can we see her?' Olivia says wanting to see Alex, she wanted to be there for her.

"We are running more tests on her at the moment. I will have a nurse come get you when we are finished. Just by the concussion alone we are keeping her overnight." The doctor says to the group and then excused himself to attend Alex and some other patients.

"El, why don't you go back to the house, let the others know what is going on. You and I were not catching today since we were supposed to be in court all day. I'm going to stay wait until more news about Alex." Olivia says to Elliot.

"Yeah sure, keep us updated." Elliot stands and gets his coat. "Donnelly" he nods to her and then walks off.

"You know you don't have to stay. I can wait for information on Alex, and I will call with an update." Donnelly says to Olivia.

"No, I want to stay. Alex has become one of my best friends since she started working for the squad. I want her to know that I was here when she wakes up." Benson says back to Donnelly.

Just then, two men who appeared to be in their early thirties came in, with a teenage boy following them in. "MOM" One of the boys said. "What happened to Andy is she okay?" One on the men said coming up to Elizabeth.

"Andy got hurt at work. One of the defendants attacked her and she hit her head." Elizabeth said to the boys. Olivia suspected that the boys knew Alex from Donnelly. "Oh, Detective Benson these are my sons, Brendon, Sean and Frances." Olivia was shocked a little, she remember that Alex had said that she had a brother name Brendon.

"Sean Cabot, it is nice to meet you." Sean says to the Olivia, shaking her hand.

"Brendon, I'm his twin if you couldn't tell." Brendon says. "So I finally get to meet the famous Detective Benson. Andy talks about you a lot." Brendon says to Olivia with a slight eyebrow raise. He knew that is little sister, has a huge crush on the female detective. "Don't worry she says all good things."

"Umm… thanks, I think." Olivia says not really over the fact that Alex was Donnelly's daughter.

"Frankie" The youngest says to Detective. He sits down on the other side of Donnelly, and pulls out his headphones and puts them on. Olivia nods at him, and watches his actions.

"Excuse my little brother. That is how Frankie deals with stress. Believe me Frankie and Andy are close. When he does not know what to do he shuts the world out." Sean says to Olivia watching her eye movement.

"Boys, she is going to be fine, it just a cut on the head." Elizabeth said to the men. She did not really want to tell them that the doctors are having a hard time waking her up. "You do know that she is going to freak when she finds out that you guys came down here for nothing."

"Well Andy is going to have to get over it. When is she going to learn that family sticks together no matter what the injury or illness is" Brendon says with a sigh. Brendon was very protective over his little sister. He knew that his mom was right Alex was going to freak out when she finds out that they are all out here worrying about her. Alex hated when people made a fuss about her.

* * *

_**thank you for reading my story, I have more written. I do planed on to update this probably twice a week, maybe more. You can follow me on Twitter at KawaiiDevil320.**_


	8. Chapter VIII

_**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. Though she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one she will over come them. This is an A/O fanfic, I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read. **__****__**Please **__**Read and Review. **_

_**A/N: Okay here we find out what happen to Alex. I am glad that everyone likes that I put Elizabeth as Alex's mom. Finger is all better so I am able to type again :). Although in my country we are getting ready to celebrate Thanksgiving, so I am probably going to be busy cleaning and preparing for that. I also have a job interview tomorrow, so wish me luck. Therefore, with everything going on I might not be able to post all next week. I will try my best to do so. **_

_**To Guest: I am assuming that since you finished your review with NK you are the one that sent me two reviews. if not then ignore this. Glad that you love the story. Alex and Olivia will continue getting closer. I am glad that you like Elizabeth to be Alex's mom.**_

_**To Bkwrmchar: You are welcome, thank you for another great review. I don't believe that it ever said that Elizabeth is Alex's god-mom, although I could be wrong I haven't seen all of season 5, 6, 7. Though there prominently Casey so I doubt it was said in them.**_

_**To Jamie: Glad you like the twist.**_

_**To Lovingfanfic2death: Elizabeth is one of my favorites in the show. I wish they would get Judith Light to do another guest appearance. If they did an episode with Judith Light, Stephine March, and Diane Neal I would literary squeal. Though it would have to be a big episode for all three to come back. It means so much that yelled that my story is brilliant.**_

_**To PeterPeter: Your wait is over.**_

* * *

Just then, the doctor comes out. He seen the women he was talking to before. "Ladies" he says walking up to them. Elizabeth and Olivia met him halfway with Alex's brothers' right behind them. "We appear to have figured out why we could not wake Ms. Cabot up. It shows on the monitors that Ms. Cabot is asleep."

"If she is asleep, then why can't you just wake her up? Alex was never a heavy sleeper." Elizabeth says to the doctor, she still not liking that they cannot wake Alex up.

"It appears that Ms. Cabot is complete exhausted. Does any know when the last time she has slept?"

"No, as Detective Benson said earlier Alex lives alone. I had seen her at work all through-out the week. She had appeared fine. I thought she was sleeping fine." Donnelly says to the doctor.

"Come on Mom, we all know Andy she probably got caught up in work." Sean said. He turned to the doctor, "Ever since Andy was a kid, she would get caught up in her work, and never ask for help when she clearly needed it." The doctor nodded that he was following him.

"I saw her at her office this morning before court. Alex did look out of it, trying to concentrate. I do know that she was bombard with notions of all kinds for cases coming up." Detective Benson said to the doctors and the others. Elizabeth did not know that Alex had so many notions this week. She was supposed to let her know when a Defense had sent her a notion.

"Well it appears that Ms. Cabot is waking up, so maybe we will get an answer out of her then. If you can follow me I will show you to her room." The doctor says.

"You guys go ahead I'm sure that Alex would won't to see you." Olivia says to the group.

"No, you are coming with. I know my sister and she is going to want to see you as well." Brendon says to Olivia. He leans in a little closer and whisper in her ear, "Probably a little more than the rest of us." The detective blushed at that remark, and wondered what the counselor was telling her brother about her.

When they entered Alex's hospital room, they saw that the young attorney was awake. She groaned when she seen that practically her whole family came up to see if she was okay. "Ugh, you didn't have to bring the whole family." She says looking at her mom.

"Hello, Ms. Cabot, I'm Doctor Shelly I'm just going to check you over a little." The doctor proceeds to check her over when he seen that she nodded in reply. After he was done examine her. "Ms. Cabot when is the last time that you have slept through-out the night."

"I don't think I have ever slept soundly through-out the night. There is always something waking me up. I am a light sleeper. However, if you are asking when the last time I slept at all, I believe it might be Wednesday or something like that." Alex says to the doctor. The doctor nods and then leaves the room because his beeper goes off at that moment.

"ALEXANDRA MARIE CABOT, what are you thinking by not sleeping? You know how dangers that is. You not a young child anymore, you should know better." Elizabeth said scolding her oldest daughter. Alex laughed when she seen her little brother Frankie mouthed her name with her mother. "Alexandra this is no laughing matter."

"I wasn't laughing at the situation, I was laughing at Frankie." Alex said to her mother, "Okay I am sorry I won't do it again. It feels like the entire defense lawyers conspired to work together and send all of their notions at once. Some of them have even requested a speedy trial. I got swamped."

"You know you are supposed to come to me when you get a notion of sorts. That is my job as the EDA." Elizabeth says to Alex.

"I felt like I was getting special treatment." Alex said. "I know that you go by your maiden name, and that you don't give me special treatment. Therefore, I do not think no one at work knows that you are my mother, well besides Detective Benson here now. However, most of the office knows Bill Hermain is my uncle. They also know that Arthur Branch as known me as long as I was a child. I had heard that they are calling me the 'One Hogan Princess'. I do not like it."

"So you rather be sick or worse dead. From what I hear, you are call much worse. Something like 'Ice Princess' is kind of going around." Her brother Sean stepped in. He was also a lawyer, although he was not in the criminal aspect, he mostly was in family law.

Both Alex and Olivia glared at him, although none of them seen Olivia do it since she was standing behind them. "Shut-up Sean" Alex says.

"Yeah real mature, Andy" Sean says.

"Hey being called 'Ice Princess' means I am doing my job, that I am a hard worker. Whereas, being called the 'One Hogan Princess' means that I got to where I am, because of my connections. I worked hard to get where I am. Once it gets out that I am EDA Elizabeth Donnelly's daughter, the people are going too definitely suspect that I am getting special treatment."

"Honey, the people who know you know that you deserve this job. That you have worked your ass off for it." Olivia decides to step in. Brendon smirked at the Honey comment and Alex shot him a glare. "Alex you are the best ADA that the SVU had. Since I have worked there, we have a different ADA for almost every case. The only other won that I like was Abbie, and you are much better at it then her. Since when do you care what people think of you."

"I don't know, I just got swamped, I'm sorry it won't happen again." Alex says.

"Damn right. Tomorrow I am going to Arthur and request a new ADA for SVU." Elizabeth says, both Alex and Olivia looked at her. "Not to get rid of you. I for one agree with Detective Benson here, you are one of the best ADA that SVU has had. However, I think that it is about time the DA knew that the SVU is just like the rest of the units. You need help with the caseload. It should not just be on you."

Olivia agreed with that. She has been telling Elliot that since the beginning. "So where are Dad and the girls?" Alex asked.

"Your dad, is at a medical conference, and believed me he is not going to like this, and Patty has a test at school, that she could not miss. Emma is at a shoot." Elizabeth says.

"Can we just drop the incident, please?" Alex says, she sighs and rolls her eyes at Frankie, who just laughs. "Why aren't you in school? Did you get suspended again?" She was looking at Frankie.

"No. Today the school had a personal day. I had only hit the kid in self-defense. That is why I was only suspended and he was expelled." Frankie said to Alex.

"The only reason you were not suspended is because you charmed your way out. You probably gave the principal that smile that you always give." Alex says to him. He just smirks at her causing Alex to laugh.

There was a knock on the door before it was open. It was the doctor again. "Okay Ms. Cabot your results show that you have only suffers a minor concussion. Now both the detective and this woman here (pointing to Elizabeth) say that you live alone. I don't feel comfortable releasing you on your own."

"Um well Detective Benson was supposed to come over and watch a movie with me. I hope that she does not mind spending the night. I have a spare bedroom." Alex says giving the Detective giving a pleading look. She really did not want any of her family over she knew that they would just annoy the crap out of her. She knew that she just made the whole thing up, but she hoped that Detective Benson would not mind.

"Yeah no problem, I can stay. I would just have to stop by my place and get a change of clothes." Olivia says, not really remembering agreeing to watch a movie with Alex, but she was not going to turn down the chance to spend with the counselor.

"Then that is fine, although maybe the movie is out of the questioned. Maybe you can play a game of cards or a monopoly game, or something like that." The doctor says. "I have a prescription for some pain medication…"

"No I don't take medication." Alex says.

"Alex, I'm going to be there with you all night. I will keep an eye on you. Just take the prescription for just in case you need it." Olivia says.

"Take them only if you need them. We do not want you to be in pain, Ms. Cabot. Now the nurse will give you a list of instruction we want you to follow." Doctor Shelly says to the patient. "After tonight do try and get some proper sleep. I say take the next few days off, Doctors orders" he quickly put in when he seen that she was going to protest. "Try to get some sleep and to rest. We don't want a repeat of today do we?"

"No Sir." Alex said looking defeated. Her mother and her older brother were giving her a stern look. "I will make sure to follow your instructions. Believe me I do not want a repeat."

"Good, Ms. Cabot. I will leave you now. Make sure you make an appointment with your primary physician. The sutures on the back of your head are dis-solvable. Try to keep the area dry." The doctor says. Shortly after the doctor leaves, a nurse comes in to discharge Alex.

* * *

_**SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST EPISODE STOP READING.**_**_ Anyone else find it funny that Cragen is Serena's 13th stepper. _**

**_Thank you for R&R. -Kawaiidevile32087_**


	9. Chapter IX

_**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. Though she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one she will over come them. This is an A/O fanfic, I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read. **__****__**Please **__**Read and Review. **_

_****__**A/N: Did not think I was going to be able to update this story today, probably will just make it in. Well I did not get the job apparently the filed the positions already, but they did not call me to notify me, when up there for nothing. Again I do not know how much I will be able to post this week. I will post when I can. Thank you again for reading and enjoying the story as much as I am. **_

_**To Bkwrmchar:**__** You are welcome. Thank you for your review. **_

_**To IBME:**__** I hope I did not disappoint you.**_

* * *

After they stop at Olivia's place to get some, sleep wear and a change of clothes for the next day. They arrive at Alex's apartment. Alex apartment was decorated modern but had a lived in feel to it. Right now, the apartment is decorated in Christmas decorations. Alex had a large tree taking up residence in her living room corner. "I don't remember making plans for the evening." Olivia says

"We didn't, you don't have to stay I should be all right. I just did not want my family staying with me. Mom and Brendon would make a fuss over every little thing I do. Sean would fight with me about everything." Alex says, "So what about some Pizza or some other kind of take-out. I didn't plan on cooking; to be honest I can't cook."

"Pizza is good. I do not mind staying in-fact I would like to spend more time with you." Olivia says, Alex turns to looks at her. "I know that I am not actually divorce, but I would like to go on a date with you. I mean I just assume that when you kissed me, and what we did afterwards that you were into woman. If that is not true then complete forgot all of this and lets be friends." Olivia says nervously.

Alex answers the detective by giving her a kiss. "I would love to date you, but we do have a problem at work. It would most likely be a conflict of interest. We can probably avoid it by disclosing right away."

"I don't have a problem telling Captain, him and the brass already know about my sexuality. I told the Brass when I was in the academy and Captain knows through my mom and my file. They don't have a problem." Olivia sees hesitation in Alex's eyes. "You haven't come out yet have you?"

"I have dated woman before, you are not my first. Brendon knows, he had caught me kissing his best friend's sister. He is okay with it, but I haven't exactly told my parents yet." Alex says, "You see, my father's side of the family come from a long line of money. My parents never raised us to be superior, they raised us with the golden rule, treat others as you want to be treated. I don't know I am just scared of that I would be a disappointment to them."

"Al it is a big step. I complete understand. I know I had a hard time coming out to my mom. I really thought that she was going to through a fit. Your mom is a supporter of the homosexual community. Why do you think that she would have a problem?" Olivia says. "By the way I am still shock that Elizabeth Donnelly is your mother."

"It's different when one of your kids comes out as a gay. I don't know I am twenty-seven years old, maybe it is about time I did come out." Alex says. "I will talk to them tomorrow."

After the food was order, they decided to play a game of cards. "So Alex, how many siblings do you have?" Olivia asks.

"I have four half-siblings and two full. I am the oldest of my parents. My father has four from a previous relationship. There is Margaret who is Thirty-five. Then there are the twins, Brendon and Sean who are your age, thirty-two, and Emma who is thirty. Patricia is Twenty-two and then Frankie at sixteen." Alex says, "I do not talk much to Margret, she was raised by her mother so she 'Proper' her words. What about you, any siblings?"

Olivia really did not want to get into her family history right now. "I don't know who my father is, so I don't know about his side, I am my mom's only child." Olivia says. "So is Frankie a trouble kid."

Alex laughs a little, "Um no, not really. He is not afraid to speak his mind, no matter when or where he is. That usually gets him into trouble, but it also gets him out of trouble too."

Alex decided to lay her head down on Olivia's lap; Olivia started to lightly rub her head, trying to be mindful of the injury. "Tired" Olivia asks, Alex shakes her head no. "Okay, what's your dad's name?"

"Alexander, no I am not named after him. I 'm named after my mom's grandfather; he died the day before I was born. She was close to him, Alexander Michael. They did not like Alexandra Michelle so they went with Marie. What about your mom what is her name and what does she do for a living.

"My mom's name is Serena, she is an English Professor. I am now just starting to get a good relationship with my mom. I will tell you the reasons later, it is just that I am not comfortable talking about my childhood." Olivia says.

"No problem. Why did you become a cop? Why volunteer at Special Victims?" Alex asks.

"The typical reason of why most people wanted to become a cop. I want to help people. I wanted to keep my city safe. When I was a beat cop one of my superiors said I would do well in Special Victims, so when I got my gold shield, I saw that there was an opening." Olivia told half-truly. "So let me guess your all lawyers in your family?"

"Umm, no, my mom, Sean, and I are the only lawyers at the moment. My father is a doctor; Margaret is a homemaker. Emma is a fashion designer. Brendon is a chief, Patty is in school to become a doctor, and Frankie doesn't know what he wants to do yet." Alex says.

After the questions ended, Alex falls asleep on Olivia's lap. Olivia gets up, and carries Alex into her bedroom and gets her down for the night. So much for Alex being a light sleeper, she did not even wake up. Olivia changes into her PJs and settles in next to Alex. She sets her alarm for every two hours she can wake Alex, to check on her.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys there is a link in my profile of the Cabot family tree, if you guys are interested. **_

_**Thank you for your favorites and follows. 7 favorites and 44 follows, I am blown away. Thank you again. Please continue to read and review. -KawaiiDevil32087  
**_


	10. Chapter X

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Hey, at first I took in Alex's injury as a way for Olivia to find out who Alex's mom was. Then I figured out this was the best way to introduce Casey into the story. I hope you like it. Again I was not expecting to update so soon. **

_**To Bkwrmchar: **_**You are welcome. Thank you for your review. I just wished that would have called me. Oh well here to hoping that job comes soon. **

A few days that goes bye. Alex and a young woman come into the precinct. "Hey Alex, how are you feeling?" Olivia asks. She eyed the woman up and down. She wondered who she was.

"Hey Liv, I'm feeling better. This is Casey Novak she is the other ADA that Arthur Branch hired, she will be helping out on the cases." Alex says to the group.

"Is it the cases here too much to handle hear." Munch says to Cabot. Olivia shoots him a look.

"No, I can handle them just fine. Elizabeth and Arthur thought that another ADA would do us good." Alex says to Detective Munch.

"Hey Casey Novak" Elliot says coming into the room.

"You know her?" Olivia says to him.

"Well not personally but I have seen her play softball. She has a good pitch." Elliot says. "Elliot Stabler" giving her hand to shake.

"Hey thanks, you play?" Casey says.

"Not in a league like you." Elliot says. "What are you doing here?"

"I am the new ADA," Casey says.

Elliot looks to Alex, "You're leaving us?"

Alex shakes her head no "No Casey and I will be working together on the cases we prosecute."

"Oh, okay" Elliot says, "How yea feeling anyway?'

"Better, I finally got a good night sleep." Alex says, "After the incident in court, DiFrancesco's lawyers declared a mistrial. Judge Petrovsky had no choice but to grant it. Though I think when Mr. DiFrancesco and I cross paths again, Elizabeth is going to be in the courtroom the whole time."

"You're going to prosecute the case again, why not have Casey do it." Olivia said, she was upset that Alex was going to try this case again. After all he was the one that attacked her.

"I think that Casey is going to have the same problem Alex had with Mr. DiFrancesco. Mr. DiFrancesco hates woman, especially woman that can overpower him." Dr. Wong says coming into the room. He is the new psychologist for the unit. "That is why he attacked Ms. Davis, probably most likely brushed him off in the club. That and the attire she was wearing made him think that she overpowered him."

"Well if that is the case then Alex can use her attack in the courtroom in the re-trial. It goes to motive." Casey says.

Alex nodded, but most likely she wouldn't use it. She wanted the case to be about Jessica, not her. Besides, the judge could easily rule against it.

"Who's catching" Cragen says coming out of his office. Fin and Munch raise their hands. "There is a supposed gang rape at a school, officers already have the suspect in custody."

"Then why are we needed?" Munch says, as he was putting on his coat anyway.

"Because the school is full of rich kids, I don't want the officers pushing this under the rug." Cragen says handing the address to Fin as he was walking by.

"Mind if I join?" Casey says.

"Sure, won't hurt, might need you anyway." Fin says to her.

Later on in the day, Alex was back in her office. Olivia was coming back from a supposed rape in progress. When they got there, they found out that it was dumb college students shooting a homemade porno. Elliot went to talk to Alex about a testimony he was set to give in the later week. When Olivia was entering the squad room, she looked to the lock-up. She has seen none other than Frankie Cabot in there. Oh, Alex was going to flip. "What the hell are you doing in there?"

"What are you doing here?" he says back.

"I work here, not what are you doing in there?" Olivia says

"You know him?" Munch says coming up.

"Um yeah, sort of, we just met the other day." Olivia says, "What is he in here for?"

"What all the others are in here for, Rape," Munch says, she seen her giving the kid a stern look. "Sorry Liv" he says as he goes back into the squad room.

"You raped someone?" Olivia says to him

"What do you care, and no I did not. I can prove it; just take me into an integration room." Frankie says

"I can't your parents aren't here, we can't question a minor." Olivia says

"Fine don't question me, I just want to show you, to prove I did not rape Sam." Frankie says, "Come on you know who my sister is. Why would I commit a crime that Andy works in?" he looks to her. "You don't have to questioning me on the rape, just talking about skateboarding."

"Skateboarding" Olivia says, that was a new one.

"Yes, skateboarding" Frankie says.

"All right" Olivia says, she knew that she was going to get into trouble for this. Olivia opens the gage and pulls Frankie out, as another kid yells that he wants to talk about skateboarding as well. Olivia rolled her eyes at the kid.

Olivia was taking Frankie threw the squad room. "You can't talk to him without his parents, Liv," Munch says to her.

"Where not going to talk about the rape, we are going to talk about Skateboarding." Olivia says.

Just as Olivia and Frankie enter the integration rooms Elliot and Alex walk in. "Get your partner; she is questioning a minor without his parents." Fin says to Elliot. Both Elliot and Alex go into the room reserved for questioning. Alex did not want to Olivia to lose her job. When they got there, she had seen that it was her kid brother Frankie in there.

"Oh god" Alex says and then burst into the room. "FRANCIS JAMES CABOT, what did you do?" she then turned to Olivia who was leaning up against the far wall, opposite the door. "What were you thinking of questioning a minor without parental consent?"

"Hey we were only going to talk about skateboarding. She wasn't going to questioning me." Frankie says. "Come on And, they think I raped someone."

Alex looked to Olivia to see if it was true, who just nodded, and then to Frankie, she knew that her kid brother could do some stupid things, be he would not rape someone. "What does that have to do with skateboarding?"

Elliot was just getting over with the name Cabot. He had the same last name as Alex they did look alike. He walked over and joined Olivia against the wall. Frankie and Alex were standing on the other side of the table. Frankie motions for Alex to shut the door. He turns and pulls the blinds down on the window. Olivia and Elliot look to each other. This was going to be good. Elliot mouthed 'skateboarding' Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They mean so much to me. There is a link to Alex's family tree in my profile. I will update it as the story flows. Thank you again-Kawaiidevil32087 **


	11. Chapter XI

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all who are celebrating it, I am thankful for all of my readers' thank you. I am also thankful for my family especially my mom, who just had a cancer scare. Thankfully, it was small and we caught it early. Well here is to finding out what skateboarding has to do with Frankie defense.**

_**To Bkwrmchar**_**: You are welcome. Thanks for a great review. At first, I did not have Donnelly in this chapter and then I read your review and thought your right Donnelly had to be in it. Thanks, it made the chapter longer. **

_**To PeterPeter:**_** I hope I did not disappoint.**

**To Rigel100: I also like Donnelly on the show. I am glad that you like that I made her Alex's mom. Thank you for you reviews and glad you are enjoying it. Your wait for the next chapter is over. **

**To Lovingfanfic2death: I love your reviews; they make me smile when I read them.**

* * *

"Okay skateboarding. You were about to talk about skateboarding?" Olivia says to Frankie. Frankie nods. He glanced at the blinds to make sure that the blinds were close. He turns and then drops his pants. "Whoa" All three of them say.

"Frankie" Alex says. Olivia and Alex turned away. "I didn't want to see that when you were a baby, why would I want to see that now?"

"Okay you just committed crime right there by flashing us." Olivia says, she had her back facing Frankie now. "What does that have to do with skateboarding?"

"If you guys seen, my junk in bruised, god it hurts to take a freaking piss." Frankie started pulling his pants up. "I was trying to do a trick on a handrail on the steps; I missed and landed with the handrail in-between my legs." Elliot grimace at the image of that. "Anyway it happened yesterday. Do you really think if I can't even take a piss, that I am going to rape someone?" Frankie then gets up and hugs Alex, "Please, Andy you got to believe me."

There was a knock on the door. Cragen enters the room. "His father is here." A man came in following him.

"Hi daddy" Alex says to the man, she went over and gave the man a hug. "For the record, I don't think he did it."

"Hey baby girl. You and your mother are always trying to protect him." He says to Alex looking at Frankie. "Hello, I'm Alexander Cabot"

"Detective Stabler and my partner Detective Benson" Elliot says to Alexander.

"Detectives, can I talk to you outside?" Cragen says to Benson and Stabler. Olivia and Elliot looked to one another and then follow Captain Cragen out of the room. "Where you questioning a minor without Parental consent?" specially looking at Olivia.

"No sir, I met Frankie when I was at the hospital with Alex last week. I knew that he was Alex's kid brother. I wanted to make sure that he was okay, and I knew that Alex would through a fit if she seen him in lock-up. We were just talking about skateboarding and an injury he got from his skateboarding." Olivia says

"Yeah remind me never to let Dickie to get a skateboard." Elliot says.

"Same with Cory" Benson says.

"Okay, we don't give special treatment to anyone. Anyway, Munch is conducting the interview with the other suspect. Fin is at the hospital with the victim. Do you mind conducting this one, now no special treatments?" Cragen says.

Elliot and Olivia nodded and then enter the room. Alex turned to look at them. "Alex, can you leave, so we can talk to Frankie?" Alex nods and squeezes Frankie's shoulder and exits threw the door.

"Okay Frankie, right" Elliot says. Frankie nods "can you tell us what happen in the bathroom?" Elliot and Olivia both take a seat across form Frankie and his father.

"Yea, I was in the stall of the bathroom, when I heard voices come in I heard Aaron and Steven come in. At first, I thought nothing of it, but then I heard Sam's voice with them. She sounded scared and she kept telling them no and stop." Frankie stop so Olivia can write more, Olivia motioned for him to continue. "When I exited the bathroom I seen that Aaron and Steven were pinning Sam to the bathroom floor. They were trying to get her clothes off. I went over, and I pulled Steve off her.

Then Steve and I stared to fight. That is when Mr. Marcus came in and pulled us apart. I guessed when Steve saw that Aaron had his pants down and was in-between Sam. He figured that Aaron was screwed, so he claimed that Aaron and I were raping Sam. Mr. Marcus would not let any of leave the room. He separated Aaron and Sam and then called the police. I told them I did not do it, but he did not believe me, I guess my histories of fights did not help." Frankie says.

There was a knock on the window. Elliot and Olivia left the room and found Casey and Cragen right outside the room. "Fin called, the victim, Sam corroborated Frankie's story. Frankie had pulled Steven off of her." Olivia nodded and then went back into the room.

"Okay Frankie, Mr. Cabot, you guys are free to go." Olivia says to them.

"Is he being charged?" Mr. Cabot asks.

"No Sir, the victim told us that Frankie was just trying to help her. He did nothing wrong" Olivia says holding the door open for them.

"Frankie, I am sorry for doubting you." Mr. Cabot says. Frankie shrugged his shoulders. Alex joined her father and brother back home where their mother met them up.

"FRANCIS JAMES CABOT, what were you thinking? Do you know what can happen to you? You are six-teen years old, you could be charged as an adult. I cannot get you out of this mister, you hear me. In-fact, I don't think I want to get you out of this." Elizabeth says to her youngest son. When she got the message that Frankie was picked up on the suspension of rape, she was appalled and livid. She called her husband to go down and pick him up from the station.

"Are you done?" Alex asked her mother. Elizabeth glared at her. "Mom if you will realize that Frankie is home, not at central booking waiting for arraignment, he is home. He was clear from the charges. He was trying to help the girl out. The girl confirmed it."

Elizabeth looked to Frankie, "Oh, Frankie I am sorry for yelling at you It is just when I heard that you were arrest for rape, I don't know I assumed the worse. I am sorry for doubting you." Elizabeth says and hugs her youngest.

"It's okay mom, I know how you get when you are worried and angry." Frankie says to his mom. The three of them talked and agreed never to mention this again.

* * *

_**I have over 50,000 words to this story written and over 40 chapters. I cannot wait until you guys read them. Again Thanks for the reviews. "HAPPY THANKSGIVING." –KawaiiDevil32087**_


	12. Chapter XII

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter. It is all Alex in this chapter (which is not a bad thing). Alex family is the primary focus of this chapter. Alex is going to tell... well you will read it. Enjoy! **

**To Bkwrmchar:**** You are very welcome. Thank you for a great review. My T-day was very well. I had a good time with my mom's sister. Hope yours was good as well, (if you celebrate it). **

**To Don't forget to breath:**** Love your Username (anyone else remember when it was called screen-name). Glad that you love the story. I am also glad that I got people to hate Christine (God, I am such a bully****. Not really). You will just have to wait to find out what happens with Christine, sorry. I agree with you, why some people will not let the spouse go, when they are the one that were in the wrong. However, I needed a reason to make Christine a B*tch, so I use that. With Frankie he is a typical teenage boy, have everything blow over. Thank you for your review.**

**To Lovingfanfic2death:**** Glad you like it. Frankie dropping his pants was a funny part for me to write, I am glad you enjoyed it. I have planned many great things, that is why I can't wait to put them up. I want you opinion. There is this one part in the story… oh wait you have to wait to find out (God, I must be high or something).**

**To PeterPeter:**** Glad you love it. That is very tempting, no really it is. The only problem is on that is there will be delays on next chapters, because I feel like the story is telling me it is not finish. It wants me to continue it more.**

* * *

It was a few days later. Alex was at her parent's house having dinner with the family. She was thinking that, maybe she should come-out to her parents. Then maybe she tell Olivia that she wants to disclosed to Arthur and all. It was a few days before Christmas, and her family was discussing where they should hold this year's Christmas dinners. Alex reached over and grabbed her big brother Brendon's hand, who was sitting next to her. He looked at her to see if she was okay. Alex gave him a smile to let him know that she was fine, just nervous. Alex began, "I have something important to say."

"I agree, I think that it is a good idea that we have dinner at your place." Sean says. He knew that his mother was leaning toward his, "After all, your kitchen is bigger. I don't know why since you can't cook."

"What, no, that's not what I was going to say. My kitchen is bigger because that is how it was when I bought the apartment. I didn't buy it for the kitchen I bought it for the view and the three bedrooms." Alex says glaring at her brother for interrupting her. She was still holding her other brother's hand.

"Go ahead Andy" Sarah, Brendon's wife says. While Emma smacks Sean across the head, causing laughs form the kids table.

"What is it sweetie are you ill, or something." Alexander says looking at his second daughter. Everyone here will say that Alex was a daddy's girl. Well actually, everyone here will say that the Cabot daughters are all daddies' girl. Alex shakes her no she was no.

"No Daddy, I am not sick. I am just nervous that's all." Alex says. Even though she was a lawyer, she hated being the center of attention in her family. "Umm, well, it's kind of hard for me to say… you know what I am just going to blurt it out. I am a lesbian." Alex says; she waits for the disappointment to show.

"It's about frigging time." Frankie says. Alex looks to him in confusion.

"Frankie, language" Elizabeth says to her youngest son. "Honey, we are not ashamed of you? In-fact we are proud of you. And as Frankie did say, it is about time." Elizabeth smirked when she seen the look of shock going across Alex's face. "You are not as discreetly as you think. I believe we all have caught you staring at a woman before, and then blush. I believe Detective Benson has been your latest prey."

"Jeeze mom, you make it sound like I am some kind of animal. You mean to tell me you all knew that I was into woman but you never told me?" Alex was shocked. She did not think that she was that oblivious, apparently she was.

"Well, we started questioning it when you never brought a man home, not once. Then there is Brendon of course." Alex's little sister Patty jumps in; Alex turns to Brendon to give him a look that you told. "No Andy, he did not tell, but like you he is not subtle in his smirks and chuckles." Patty then looks to Brendon and asks, "How do you know for sure? None of us had absolute proof. However Andy just confirmed that you knew."

"I walked in on Lauren and her making out, when she was sixteen." Brendon says.

"We were not making out." Alex says, "It was just a kiss."

"Daddy, what's a lesbian?" Nicky, Brendon's four-year-old daughter asks. Sarah looks to him, and mouth 'yeah daddy'. Alex turns and mouthed 'sorry'

"It is when a girl likes another girl, instead of liking boys." Brendon say happy that he kept it simple.

"I'M A LESBIAN" Susan, Brendon's three-year-old daughter claimed. All of the adults started laughing at that. Apparently, he was very simple that a three-year-old could pick it up.

"No honey, big girls can be a lesbian." Brendon says.

"I'm a big girl, see I'm in big girl underwear." Susan says pointing to her underwear. Brendon and Sarah were trying to potty train their youngest child.

"Yes sweetie you are a big girl, but you have to be as old as Aunt Andy to be a lesbian." Brendon says to her.

"Oh, that's old" she says causing the room to laugh.

"Hey" Alex says shocked. "You know your daddy is older than me?

"Duh, he is Daddy" Susan says as if it was obvious. Again the room laughed. The Cabot family started talking about other things and then went back to the topic of where's Christmas.

"So I guess we are having Christmas at my place." Alex says.

"We don't have to sweetie," Elizabeth says.

"No it's fine, I would like to as long as I don't have to cook." Alex says

"God no, we don't want to be in the hospital for Christmas." Sean says. "Brendon will do the cooking, you can be clean-up"

"I think, you should be clean-up since you volunteered Andy's place" Emma says to her brother.

"I agree" Alex says to him.

"Andy's a neat freak and is boarder-line OCD, she just going to redo ever thing." Patty says to them.

"It doesn't mean he can't scrub the food of the plates, first," Brendon says to his twin.

"Okay that's enough," Alexander says sensing an argument about to start between his children. "We will decide clean-up duty then." They all said their apologies and went back to eating.

* * *

**Seriously, people, reading your reviews is like Christmas morning for me. I look forward to it and I am always refreshing my emails on my phone to see if I have any. Thank you, I really appreciated. If anyone wants to follow me on Twitter, my name is KawaiiDevil320. –KawaiiDevil32087 **


	13. Chapter XIII

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Wow, 53: Followers, 12: Favorites and 49: Reviews. You guys don't know how much this means to me. Here is the next chapter of the story. **

**To Lovingfanfic2death: Glad you thought it was funny. I was laughing as I wrote it. I am also glad your family was understanding. I really like the part with Alex's niece as well. Love that you are thinking I am doing a great job with the story. **

**To PeterPeter:**** glad you thought so. **

**To chawkchic:**** Glad you love them. **

**To Bkwrmchar:**** Pleased that you enjoy the Cabot's. Thank you for your review. Also happy, that you had a good T-day.**

**To Rigel100:**** Thank you pleased that you like Susan. Well I do not know if Olivia will be on the Christmas meal, but she may be a part of the celebrations. (I think Alex will be the only one wanting to eat on Olivia ;) ). **

**To NK:**** Well your wait is over. I have not written any dates but there will be some alone time. Happy, that you like Alex as Donnelly's daughter.**

* * *

The next day Alex was at work. She had decided to call Olivia, she had not heard from her yesterday. She dialed the female detective's number. "Benson" she heard coming from the other end. She smiled at it.

"Hey, are you free to talk?" Alex asks. She did not want to make the detective uncomfortable with her squad room right there.

"Yeah hold on," Olivia says to the counselor. Alex heard ruffles and movement as if Olivia was walking away from her desk. "I'm free, what's up?" Olivia asked.

"I came out to my family last night." Alex says to the detective.

"Is everything okay, how did it go?" Olivia was concern she did not want Alex to lose connection with her family.

"Everything went surprisingly well. Apparently they all knew and they were just waiting for me to tell them." Alex says.

"That's good, so they are okay with it?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah, there okay with it, they are happy. I think they are all waiting for me to tell them I am dating someone, and I want to tell them." Alex hoped that Olivia got the hint.

"Oh" Olivia sounded disappointed she had misunderstood the hint. She thought that Alex wanted to see someone else. "I hope everything goes good for you and her."

Alex can hear the disappointment in Olivia's voice. She did not get the hint the way that Alex had hopped. "You know for being a detective, you don't get hints to well. I was talking about you, Olivia. I want to tell officially disclose."

Olivia felt stupid, why did she think that. It was just the other day that Olivia had asked Alex out officially. "Sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking. I would really like that. When do you plan on telling them?"

"I was hoping today. You can tell Cragen and I will tell Arthur and then Elizabeth. With Casey being in the picture, I do not think there will be a problem. Either I can be the primary ADA for Fin and Munch or Casey could just question you when on the stand." Alex says.

"Sure, I will talk to Cragen as soon as I hang with you." Olivia was really concern if her family was okay with her sexuality. "Everything did go okay Alex, you're not lying to me to ease my mind." she asked the counselor.

"No Liv, I am not lying to you, everything did go okay, in fact my three-year-old niece declared herself as a lesbian as well." Alex said laughing at the memory of that. She heard Olivia laugh as well. "I mean it Liv, they were okay with it. There is nothing to worry." Alex says trying to calm Olivia's concerns.

"Okay, I better go tell Captain, before he heads to lunch. Good luck with Arthur and Elizabeth." Olivia says to Alex, "Can I call you later on tonight?" Olivia asks.

"I was hoping you will." Alex says. "Good luck with Cragen as well. Talk to you later."

"Okay, will do" Olivia says, she let Alex hang up. Once she hanged up with the counselor Olivia goes and talks to Cragen "Hey Cap, can I talk to you?" she says after knocking on his doorframe.

"Yeah sure, come in" Cragen says. He raised his brows when he seen her just the door. "Is there a problem Detective?"

"No sir, well it depends on after this conversation." Olivia says, she takes a seat after he seen him motion for her to sit. "I want to disclosed that I am looking to start a relationship"

Cragen was confuse, "Olivia the Brass and I are already aware of your sexuality. It is not a problem; you don't have to come to us every time you are looking into a relationship with a woman." Cragen says to his detective.

"Cap I think that I should disclosed this because I am looking into start a relationship with Alex." Olivia says to her Captain.

The Captain sighs and leaned back in his chair, "Have you guys been in a relationship long?" Cragen asks.

"No sir, we aren't in a relationship yet, Alex is at the office disclosing to her boss." Olivia says. "We wanted to start this relationship right. We do not want to hide this from anyone. This will not be a problem." Olivia says the last statement as a question too.

"No I don't think it will be." Cragen says. "Thank you, Liv for coming to me right away. I hoped the best for you and Alex." Elliot knocked on the door. Cragen motioned for him to come in.

"Liv, we have a break in the case, James Lock's alibi just pan out." Elliot says to Olivia.

"Let's go pick him up." Olivia says, she gave Cragen a grateful look.

Back at One Hogan Alex was coming out of Arthur's office looking a little flushed. Arthur was complete okay with Alex and Olivia's potential relationship. Alex had heard rumors that the DA was against homosexuality; she guess that rumor was false. Now she was on her way to let Elizabeth know.

"Hey Liz, can we talk?" Alex says coming into her office, and shutting the door behind her.

"Sure Alex, I just got a call from Arthur. He had told me that you just disclosed to him that you are in a relationship." Alex groaned, she wanted to be the one to tell her mother that she was in a relationship though she was thinking that her mom had seen it coming when she told the family that she was a lesbian. "Although, he did not say who it is. I guess since you had disclosed to him, she is someone that will affect your work." Elizabeth thought for a moment. Alex had come out to them after Casey Novak joined the unit. "Is it Casey?"

Alex looked at her for a moment. She thought that she was in a relationship with Casey, she laughed at the thought of that. "No, it's not Casey. I think Casey is straight, straight as they come. She is always looking at the men in the office. It's Detective Benson." Alex says to her mom.

"Detective Benson, oh, now she is one that I thought was straight. I always thought her and her partner were going to come out to everyone. Wait a minute isn't she married, I thought I had seen a wedding ring on her?" Elizabeth says to Alex. "Alex we raised you better to be the other woman."

"No mom, I am not the other woman, Olivia is in the process of getting a divorce from her wife. We are not really dating yet, we wanted to do this right professionally. Mom I really like her," Alex said with pleading eyes.

"Then I am not going to stop you, but Alex she hasn't taking the ring off. Shouldn't that account for something?" Elizabeth says trying her best to protect her daughter from heartache.

"Yes it should but I have seen them interact and she really hurt Olivia and is still hurting her. I know Olivia does not intend to get back with her. I just think that she forgets she has it on." Alex says.

"Okay honey, I wish the best for you." Liz says hugging her daughter. "I expect you to bring her around for Christmas."

Alex hugged her mother back. She laughed at that, "I will see if she is free, if she is alone then I will force her. However, mom we will only be seeing each other for less than a month. I don't want to scare her away."

Elizabeth can see that her daughter really liked this one, "I promise you, I will make sure the family is on their best behavior with her. I just thought that you would not want her to be alone for Christmas, and you are not getting out of it, especially since you are hosting it this year."

"No I would not want her to be alone. I will see if she is free. Thank you." She says hugging her mom one more time.

* * *

**Thank you people, for the Reviews, Favorite, and Follows. Ps: is it wrong that I already know what I got for Christmas. I feel so bad but I hate surprises.-KawaiiDevil32087**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N. Hey people, here is another chapter, although some maybe pissed at me. I go where the story wants me to go, and the story wanted to go here. Therefore, please do not hate me. **

**One of the reviewers who signed as guess asked, "Why do you have Alex calling her mother, Elizabeth and Liz, even in a private conversation?" Alex calls her mom by her first name only when they are in the office. Alex does not want the chance for people to hear her call her mother mom.**

**I apologize if my grammar is not well enough; I was always bad at it in school.**

**To PeterPeter:**** you no longer have to wait, for the next chapter.**

**To Bkwrmchar:**** You are welcome, thank you for your review. Yeah Liv, is going to lose the ring. **

**To IBME:**** glad to hear that you are excited in your review; I hope I did not disappoint.**

**To lovingfanfic2death:**** OMG, I loved your review, I am glad that you like my writing that much. I have to ask are you reviewing on your phone or something, some of your sentences do not finish. Well I hope I brought you over the edge a little, but I think I might be pulling away again. (Seriously, loved that review)**

**To NK:**** Do not worry the teasing is over a little. Yes, I did get your drift.**

**To Rigel100:**** Pleased you like the connection between Alex and Liz. I try to update every other day. I am excited to get you guys options on the story, and were I am at.**

* * *

The next couple of days went fast for both Alex and Olivia; they had hardly gotten a chance to speak to one another. Arthur and Elizabeth had both decided that Casey would be Alex's second chair when Olivia is the primary detective. That way Casey will be dealing with Olivia when it came to cases. In addition, Olivia had made sure that she only went to Casey when asking for a warrant.

Alex was sitting in the courtroom taking notes as Casey was up questioning Detective Benson on the arrest of the defendant. She was glancing at the jurors to gage on how they were following the case. This was a new experience for her, she kind of like it, this could benefit her in the courtroom. She could see if she had the jurors attention or not.

Just then, one of her assistants slipped a note to her. She thanked the man and read the note, _'Detective Benson's son Cory was taken to Mercy General Hospital.-Cragen'_ the color drained from her face. "Your honor, the people ask to continue to question Detective Benson at a later time." She says standing bracing the table for support. Both Casey and Olivia look to her in confusion both of them thought the testimony was going well

"Reasoning, Counselor" Judge Ridenour asks.

Alex really did not want to be the one to tell Olivia, but someone had to do it. She looked to Olivia; "Cory was taken to Mercy" Olivia was out of her seat as soon as she said Cory. She rushed out of the courtroom. She did not care that a bench warrant could be put one her. She just wanted her son. Casey looked to Alex in confusion. Alex knew that the judge was looking at her to explain why her witness just rushed out of the courtroom.

"Your Honor the defense does not have time for Detective Benson run out when a victim need her." The defense attorney says.

"Your Honor, Cory is not one of Detective Bensons victim; he is her son." Alex says glaring at the defense. "Now I hope that you would want to rush to the aid of your child if he or she was in the hospital."

Judge Ridenour agreed with the people and put the trial in a short recess. Alex and Casey both went to Mercy General to check on Olivia and Cory. Casey was not aware that the detective had a son. When they arrived at the hospital, she had seen Olivia pacing and an older woman that kind of resembled Olivia telling her to calm down. "Mom, how can I calm down when my son is in surgery? God, mom he is just a baby." Olivia was breaking. Alex was breaking from see Olivia like this. Alex went up and pulled Olivia into a hug. Serena was confused but glad her daughter had finally stopped. She knew that when Olivia paced it was just going to aggravate her even more.

Casey had taking a seat next to Cragen and Elliot, "What happened?" she whispered to Elliot. Elliot was in the office when Cragen had taken the call. He rushed over and picked Olivia up at the courthouse. He was pulling up when she was coming down the steps ready to grab a cab. Cragen had taking the call from Serena; she had answered the call from Cory's daycare when they could not get a hold of Olivia. They had taking him to the hospital when Cory started throwing-up and becoming lethargic. When Cragen had seen that Elliot was going to pick Olivia up, he headed down to the hospital.

"Don't know yet, still waiting for the doctor." He looked over at a woman that had just hugged Olivia and asked how Cory was. He did not know who she was. He had assumed she was on Cory's other mom's side. Just then, he had seen Fin and Munch come in. Elliot assumed that they were all here for Olivia, when an officer family is hurt the all are hurt. However, they did not go up to Olivia they went straight to Captain. Not that Olivia cared she was too busy worrying.

"Sir we got a problem." Munch whispered to the Captain of SVU. "We received a call for a potential child abuse." Both Casey and Elliot could hear the words as well.

"So what's the problem go investigate it" Cragen says a little annoyed.

"The victim is Cory Benson; we were called by this hospital." Munch whispers so only Cragen, Elliot, and Casey could hear.

* * *

**Thanks guys for all your reviews, favorites, and follows. Oh, thanks again for your opinion of the presents. I do not feel as guilty for knowing.-Kawaiidevil32087**


	15. Chapter XV

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Okay here is the second part of the previous chapter where we find out what happen to Cory. Thank you all for the reviews. I have read them, I am just wanted to get this chapter up, and so I did not reply to them. I would have had this chapter up earlier, but I was out Christmas Window shopping yesterday, so I got in late last night. Therefore, I woke up late, so this chapter is in later then I wanted.**

* * *

Cragen's face turned red in anger, Elliot wanted to hurt someone, he only met the kid once but Olivia was his best friend, he considered her as the little sister he never had. Someone had hurt Olivia's baby purposely, yeah he was going to kill him or her. "Oh God" Casey says.

"We can't investigate this; I will let 1PP know of the situation. Damn IAB is probably going to get involve." Cragen says getting up and making the phone call. "Munch and Fin I want you two to run base at the house. I will join you once the other officers get here."

Munch and Fin nodded and head down to the station. "What's going on?" Olivia says to her Captain. She knew something was up when Fin could not look her in the eye.

"A new case came up; they just wanted to keep me informed." Cragen says, it was half-true.

Olivia nodded; she was a little calmer now. She looked to the other woman that had come in, "Where's Christine, did someone call her, Rach?"

"Yeah, she not answering her phone I think she had a meeting, mom, and dad when to go get her." Rachel, Christine's sister says to Olivia. She had a funny feeling she knew what was wrong with her nephew. Yesterday she had seen her sister Christine shake Cory hard, when he would not stop crying for his milk. Rachel had yelled for Christine to stop, and had taking Cory to the hospital just to be sure, but he was fine then. She was not going to let Christine get away from this; she could have killed her nephew.

A few minutes' later two officers from a different burrow arrived. They had let the hospital know they are the officers investigating Cory Benson's case. "Family of Cory Benson." The doctor says.

Olivia goes up "I'm his mom, Olivia Benson; his other mom is on her way. She stuck at work or something. Is he okay, what happed?"

"Miss. Benson, your son had a small bleed in his brain, we were able to catch it before it was to get any worse. The surgery we did on him was a success, no complications. Your son is going to make a full recovery." The doctor told Olivia.

"There something you are not telling me, I am his mom I have a right to know." Olivia says she had seen the detectives standing off to the side, and Cragen and Elliot giving her an apologetic look. "Oh, god, you suspect child abuse."

"Shaking Baby Syndrome is the diagnoses." The doctor says, "I should go check on Cory." Then the doctor head through the doors that he just enters. Olivia turns and punches the wall. Everyone turns when they heard fist connect with drywall. Both Alex and Serena stood not really knowing what happing but fearing the worse.

"I'm going to kill her," she says to Rachel. "She shook him, she could have killed him."

"Detective Benson, we haven't ruled you out as either." One of the Detectives says. His partner looks to him. Alex glares at him.

"I haven't seen my son in two weeks I only get to talk to him on the phone to ask him how his day is, and to say goodnight. My visitations are only every other weekend. This weekend is my week with him." Olivia says to the detective.

"It's true, she only gets him every other weekend. I had also seen Christine shake Cory." They all look to her. "I yelled at her to stop and then I took him to the hospital to get checked out, they cleared him." Rachel says to the Detectives. One was taking notes.

Just then Christine and her parents came running in. "You son of a Bitch" Olivia says about to go after her, but Elliot and Alex stopped her.

"What the hell is your problem?" She turned to Rachel "Have you heard from the doctor have they say anything?" Christine says.

"You could have killed him, you could have killed my baby. Why, why did you shake him?" Olivia says, trying to get at Christine, but Alex and Elliot held her down.

"Calm down or you are going to get charge with assault." Elliot says to her. Olivia was beyond pissed, she decided in that moment she was done with Christine, wanted nothing to do with her besides Cory. She took off the ring and threw it in the trash.

"Chris, I told them what you did. I told them that I had seen you shaking Cory. Olivia is right, if he was not at Daycare then no one would have recognized the signs, he could have died. I could not let that happen. I'm sorry," Rachel, says crying.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH, This is how you repay me for letting you move in. You send me to jail." Christine says

"Christine Benson you are under the arrest for the assault of Cory Benson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." Detective Street says to Christine cuffing her, and escorting her out of the hospital.

A nurse comes out of the room. "Miss Benson, your son is waking up. He is sort of asking for you, are you Mommy?" Olivia nods and follows her threw the door. She really wanting to see her son.

* * *

**Thank you again, for the Review, Follows, and Favorites. –KawaiiDevil32087**


	16. Chapter XVI

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Here is another chapter for the story. Truly love the reviews I am getting. With it being the holiday season I maybe updating a little less (Not sure I am going to try to keep it at my regular schedule. I just wanted to prepare everyone. With the shopping and then yesterday I had a funeral, so I am out of the house.**

* * *

The next few days Olivia spent at the hospital with her son. He was doing very well already awake and alert. The doctors were already looking into sending him home. Olivia was sitting on the bed with her son. He was leaning against her while playing with his new action figures Elliot had brought up during one of his visits.

Alex knocked on the door, and enters "ALI" Cory says when he seen who it was. He tries to get up to hug Alex but Olivia stops him.

"Hey Cory" Alex leans over and hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Wow, cool Power Rangers." Alex says glancing down at the figures in Cory's hands. "Hey sweetie" she says looking at Olivia. She leans down and gives her a kiss. "Is he going to be home for Christmas?" Alex says.

"Yeah, he might be release today, just waiting for the doctor to come in. All of his tests came back good. Just have to keep an eye on him and make sure he is resting. I think that is going to be the hard part. How do you keep a two-year-old still?" Olivia says Then she remember that she complete forgot about Christmas, she knew she did not have enough stuff yet. With him being in the hospital she did not have time to shop. "Oh god, I complete forgot about Christmas." Olivia walks over to the corner, of the room. She was just out of hearing range of Cory. "I had only got a few things on the list I made." She said when Alex came over.

"Okay, do you still have the list?" Alex asked she could go and pick up a few things. "I can go and get the stuff for you. Hey, listen. I was going to ask you this anyway but the whole think with Cory happen. My mom was wondering if you would want to come to my place for Christmas dinner."

"Yeah the list is in my bedroom, in the side table. I usually work on the list when I am laying down. As to the invite, I would if I didn't have Cory." Olivia says.

"So bring him with you, I would like for you both of you to be there. I care about the both of you, Liv." Alex says to Olivia, "Please Liv Cory will have kids there to play with. My nieces and nephew will be there. At least think about it."

Olivia's mom was going away for the holiday, going upstate to visit family on her mother's side. Olivia was not going because she could not get off work. Olivia did like the fact that Cory will have someone close to his age to play with. "Okay, what should I bring for your family?"

Alex was happy that Olivia was coming she gave her a kiss for appreciation. "You don't have to get them anything I will cover it. If really, do want to bring something, how about a bottle wine. We mostly just bring presents for the kids; we adults do not really get each other much, a sweater or a box of the favorite sweet. The dinner keeps us coming, it is the only time we really get to enjoy Brendon's cooking with-out paying for it."

"Okay, I can't afford some expensive wine, Al." Olivia say she knew the prices of some of the wines out there.

"Liv my mom did not come from money either. Her father was a cop. Scholarships, is how my mom got through law school. She taught us kids not to rely on our money. So please Liv, do not feel guilty about not having money. I do not care about money, we do not care." Alex says to her

Olivia nodded in understanding, "So what time do you want us there?" the detective asked.

"Hey, I got an idea, why don't I go get the presents and bring them back to my place. You can spend Christmas eve there, and wake up together. That way you are not lugging presents and carrying a two year old." Alex says she hoped that she did not sound to desperate or it was too soon. She just wanted to spend much at time as she could with the detective and her son. She wanted what her brothers had a family, a family every day of the year. Nonetheless, she knew it was too soon to ask the detective to move in with her.

"You want to wake up on Christmas morning, with a two year old, which probably is going to wake us up at the crack of dawn to open presents. That I had probably just gone to bed from wrapping." Olivia says trying to let the counselor know what she is getting into. She had seen the counselor nod.

"Yes, I want that, I want to help you wrap those presents and having Cory jump on us to wake up. I want you to make Christmas breakfast, because I will either kill us or set the apartment on fire and then Brendon will kill me. While you are cooking, I will be playing with Cory, and getting ready for my family." Alex says, "I want a real Christmas morning. Not one where I am sitting waiting for the time so I can head over to one of my family member's house. In addition, having my parents try to convince me to come over to them because they do not want me to be alone for the night. I am telling them I will be fine alone, when I really am not, but I do not want them to know."

Olivia could see how much the attorney wanted this, she could not deny it, and it did sound nice. She did like the fact that she would not have to carry presents all the way from her apartment to Alex's with a two-year-old. "Okay, I will give you my key so you can get the list, and then go shopping. Take the gifts to your place. I would love to spend Christmas night with you" Alex smiled and hugged the detective, who hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Eww" they heard from Cory who was sitting on the bed still playing with his Power Rangers, but watching them. Alex and Olivia both laughed. Olivia went up to her son and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Eww" Alex said mocking Cory, who was smiling at Alex. "You don't like it when I kiss your mommy." She says to him. "Well how about I kiss you instead." Cory shook his head no. "No, okay, hey I have someone to meet you." Cory perked up at theat. Olivia was curious as well. Alex reached down into the bag she left by the bed. She had pulled out an old stuffed Ape. "This is Abe, he belonged to me when I was your age. Now, he used to protect and comfort me. I was talking to him the other day and I mentioned Key-key (Cory's stuffed monkey), he told me that Key-key is his little cousin.

Now I thought it would be a good idea if we let Abe come live with you, so he can protect you and his little cousin. What do you think of that?" Alex said to him. Cory nodded and reached for the Ape. He had brought it to his chest and hugged him. Then he got up, hugged Alex, and gave her a kiss. Alex held Cory and gave him a kiss back and the put him back into the bed. Olivia had mouthed 'thank you' to Alex. Alex just gave her a small simile.

Olivia had handed Alex the key to her place and told her where she can find an envelope full of money she had saved throughout the year for. Alex had gave both Cory and Alex a kiss and headed to Olivia's place. She quickly headed to Olivia's bedroom and found the list and money. The list read:

Cory's Christmas list

1. Play Kitchen set

2. Tricycle

3. Easel

4. Puzzles

5. Stuffed Animals

6. Children books

7. Baby's potty

8. Art supplies.

Alex had head to the local mall and got to work on getting some of the items on the list. She rather understood the reason why parents dread the holidays. Not because they were spending money, it is because of other shoppers. Some of them were just plain on rude. Sometimes when she had seen that a customer was being rude she gave the cashier a little extra and told her to keep the change. Alex was able to get all of the items on Olivia's list; Olivia had gotten the rest. She paid the larger items to be sent to her apartment. Alex had return to the hospital room to give Olivia the rest of the money and her key. When she got there, she saw Cory asleep on the bed and Olivia sleeping in the reclining chair next to him. Alex crawled in next to Olivia and fell asleep next to her.

Alex woke when she heard someone enter the room, she looked up and seen the doctor smiling at her. She shook Olivia to wake her up. Olivia looked up and seen the doctor there. She quickly got up and talked to the doctor while Alex stayed by Cory, who was still sleeping. Olivia came back over a few minutes later. She let Alex know that Cory is being release. Alex helped Olivia get Cory dress into his clothes. Who was still groggy, so he put up a little fight.

* * *

**Again thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows. I really appreciated it. PS. Be safe out there with this storm, whoever is effect by this wintery mix. Thankfully my area is only getting a coating, so be safe where ever you are.-Kawaiidevil32087 **


	17. Chapter XVII

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Here is the first of a few Christmas chapters. Again, I have been seeing your reviews and I appreciated them. Pleased that you guys are looking forward to my post.**

**TO Nk: Here is another chapter for you kids to think you are a dork for getting excited. I say don't worry about it Kids are always a dork, at least I was when I was a kid. (Still am on, and proud).**

**To Rigel100: Just have to find out.**

**To Bkwrmchar: Please be careful out there, I have family from Indiana, and they told me some of the storms. Just about the same here in PA. We got about 6 inches in today's storm. **

**To Chawkchic: Love that you love the relationship, and glad that you enjoy Cory so much.**

* * *

Christmas Eve had come faster than they could think. Olivia had picked Cory up from her mom and dropped her off at the train station. She was heading up town to Olivia's grandparents. Olivia had told Serena to give them her love and the latest set of pictures of Cory, which were taking the other day with Santa. Cory did not like it too much. He was fine in the line but when Olivia had went to put him on Santa's lap he started freaking out, enough that Olivia had to take the picture with him. Olivia was thankful that Alex was with her so, Alex had taking pictures for Olivia. Olivia had order pictures off the 'Santa Elves'. Soon after the pictures were taking Cory ran into Alex's arms and stayed there. Olivia was fearful that Cory was going to be scared of Santa and would not like Christmas, but it seems that Cory had complete forgot about the day and was now excited about Christmas.

They arrived at Alex's place as Alex was coming in with some Pizza. Olivia had both Cory and her bag for the night. She had packed a nice outfit for Cory and herself for when Alex's family come over. She also packed a little extra just in case she spent the next night as well. She did not know how long she was staying and she just wanted to prepare. Olivia had also packed Cory's portable crib, so Cory would not have to sleep in a regular bed.

Alex took Cory's hand while Olivia got the bags out of her car. When they got up to the apartment, Cory looked around as a little lost. Olivia had put the bags down, and reached over to get one of the bags and pulled out some toys for Cory. Cory grabbed the toys, and by the Christmas tree and started playing with them. Alex watched the scene and started to clear the table, yes, they were silent, but it was a comfortable silent.

"I want to let you know, there is some toys in the coffee table. I leave them here for when I babysit." Alex says to Olivia as she was getting the plates down from her cabinets. She held up a bottle of wine to Olivia to see if she wanted a glass, Olivia nodded. Olivia opened one of the boxes of Pizza, Alex handed Olivia the Pizza cutter. Alex went into the closet and pulled out a buster seat. She had one for when she babysits.

"He is fine with the toys he got now, besides tomorrow morning I think he is going to be fine. Is this chalkboard paint?" she was looking at the dining room table. It looked like the whole table was made out of chalkboard.

"Yeah, my nephew James has a hard time sitting still, so Patty came up with the idea to paint the table in chalkboard paint to keep him at the table, to eat. We all got one at our places. Once we saw that it works. Now the problem is for him to wash his hand on a napkin before he eats, but he is learning that Chalk taste nasty. The table comes in handy with me when I am working on cases." Alex says to her.

Olivia nodded she could see where it would be helpful. "Yeah I could see that. Come here Cory time to eat." The detective calls to her son. He comes running over and Olivia helps but Cory into the buster seat. She cuts up the slice of Pizza and hands it to Cory who smiles at her. "Do you have any kind of juice?" Olivia says to Alex.

"Uh yeah, let me check to see what I have." Alex gets up and looks into her refrigerator; I have apple, orange, and grape. What would he like?"

Olivia picked up Cory's Sippy Cup, and took it out in the kitchen and rinsed it out. "Apple is good." Alex took the cup out of Olivia's hand, and she poured some of the juice into it. She then took the cup in to Cory and gave it to him. He banged it on the table a few times and then he had drunk some of it. Alex sat in the seat across form Olivia, while Olivia sat right next to Cory to help him out. "So what do you want to do for the night? He does not have to be in bed until 8:00 it is only 6:30."

"Well we could watch a movie with him. I believe I have some children movies, some of them are Christmas ones. Then I guess we can do some wrapping, then perhaps other things." Alex says, Olivia smiled she could guess what the other things were. In fact, she would really like to do other things with Alex.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan." Olivia says, they ended up watching '_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'_. Cory loved it, he even wanted to watch it again, but it was his bedtime, so Olivia took him into Alex's guest room where they had set up his crib for the night. Cory was nearly asleep when his head hit the pillow. Olivia came out and did not see Alex in sight. She looked around and found Alex in another room, it look like an office, she seen that Alex was starting to wrap some of the presents. Olivia joined in and helped wrapped the presents. With both of them together they probably finished closed to an hour. Afterwards they headed into Alex's room and did 'other things'

* * *

**Again thanks for the Review, Follows, and Favorites. Please keep them coming. PS. I feel as this is going to be a sore shoulder month. Sunday storm was only supposed to bring us only a coating, however, we got like 1.5 inches. Now today we got like 5 inches of snow. In addition, we are expecting another storm Friday. Please, Please be careful out there.-Kawaiidevil32087**


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Here is another Christmas chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning both Alex and Olivia woke up to Cory crawling in with them. Thankfully Olivia and Alex decided to get dress after their activities. Alex thought that Cory would want the presents but he really wanted to cuddle with them. Olivia thinks that Cory did not understand what Christmas was. After a few minutes of staying in the bed, Olivia got them up to open the presents. Alex and Olivia had laughed while Cory was opening his presents. Olivia had gotten on the floor with him, to keep encouraging him to open more. Cory was more interesting in playing with the wrapping paper then the toys. When Cory was done with one present, Olivia had to get him started on another one.

After Cory was done with the presents, Olivia had started making breakfast while Alex got in the shower. Olivia was going to get one after breakfast, then she planned on bathing Cory. "It smells good in here" Alex says when she came out of the bathroom. Olivia gave Alex a smile, Alex pointed to the plate on the island, as indicating if it was hers. Olivia nodded while she chewed a piece of bacon. "Mmm, it taste good too. Maybe if you ever get tired of being a cop you and my brother should open a restaurant. Where you learn to cook?"

Olivia smiled at that complement, but she never seen herself other than a cop. "While growing up, my mom was an alcoholic. In an addition, I spent a lot of time by myself. So I picked up cooking, a lot of trial and error." Olivia says. Alex reached over and gave Olivia hand a squeeze. "I'm going to go get a shower, before your family arrive. Do you mind feeding him?" She says pointing to Cory, who was still fascinated with wrapping paper.

"Yeah sure go ahead, I got him." Alex said to her, she went over and picked up Cory. She then gave Cory a raspberry on Cory's stomach, Cory had laughed. She put Cory in the buster seat and gave him his now cut up breakfast. She watched him while she ate. She noticed that Olivia had left a present on the table with a note on it, 'To Alex… from Liv' she opened the present too find a White gold tennis bracelet with blue gems. It was beautiful. As soon as Olivia came out of the bathroom, Alex went up to her and gave her a kiss. Olivia looked confused for a moment. Alex held up the bracelet "It's beautiful I love it. Do you mind helping me put it on?" Alex says to her.

"It's not real, but when I saw it, I knew it was for you." Olivia says as she put the bracelet on Alex. She felt bad for not getting her a real one but she could not afford it.

"I don't care that it's not real. Its beautiful Liv, I love it. You're right it is something I would buy, if I bought myself jewelry." Alex says looking at the bracelet again. Olivia gave her a kiss on the lips. Olivia then takes Cory to give him a bath. While Olivia was bathing Cory, Alex went and cleaned up breakfast. While Alex was cleaning up, there was a knock on the door. She went up and seen that it was her parents and Patty and Frankie. "Hey you guys are early. I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"No traffic" Frankie says to his older sister. "They got me a car for Christmas and Birthday. I drove it here, while they followed." Frankie's birthday was New Year's Day.

"You got him a car. I didn't get a car when I was seventeen." Alex says to her dad.

"You didn't have a job, and he agreed we would meet every dollar he put to saving up for the car, which we did." Alexander says. Alex understood that. Alex did not have a job at seventeen she was focusing on her studies and college applications. They heard a thud coming from the bathroom, and then Cory came running out naked, and wet.

"ALI, MOMMY, BOO-BOO" Cory yells to her crashing into her. Alex ran into the bathroom and found Olivia getting up off the floor; she had a small cut on her head.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Alex says checking the cut.

"I'm fine, I put Cory down on the ground, and I went to get the towel that fell off my leg. I guess I did not know that it was underneath my foot. With the floor being wet, I lost my footing easier; I fell and hit the side of the tub. I am fine just a little blood and I did not lose conscious." Olivia says to Alex.

"Okay my dad usually leaves his medical kit in his car, let him check you out for me." Alex says.

"Yeah, can you get Cory I don't want him running around naked, which he would love." Olivia says to her.

"Sure" the younger counselor says. They both left the bathroom with Alex closely following Olivia to catch her in case she felt dizzy. When they entered the living room, Cory was running around the room, butt naked. Alex's family was laughing at him. "Hey dad can you check Olivia at she fell and hit her head." She seen Cory running around and started to laugh. "Cory come here and let me get you dress." Alex says, Cory runs over into Alex's arms. Alex then takes Cory into the guest room and gets him checked.

"Patty, can you get my kit." Alexander said throwing her his keys. Patty went out to her parent's car, and gets the kit and brings it to her father. Xander checks Olivia out, she only needed two stitches, which he was able to do there.

* * *

**As of now (the moment I am posting this) I have 76 Review, 60 Followers, and 16 Favorites. Wow, just wow, I am overwhelmed with gratitude. Thank you guys it really feels like Christmas every day when I see I have a new email on my phone from . **


	19. Chapter XIX

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Here is another Christmas chapter for you guys. Sorry for the delay in posting this, but the storm my area had yesterday knocked out internet out. Therefore, I could not update. I might even update twice today to make it up to you guys.**

* * *

"Is this Cory?" Elizabeth says to Alex when she came out of the bedroom with Cory on her hips. Alex nodded. "He is gorgeous, Detective. I think you are going to have a heart-breaker on your hands when he gets older."

"Are you kidding me, I already have a little heart-breaker. This old lady gave him a loll-pop when we were at the store yesterday; all because he had smiled at her. Yeah I got trouble coming." Olivia says over Alexander's shoulders. Olivia was watching the interaction between Alex and Cory, Alex was showing Cory all of the Christmas ornaments on the tree. She was holding his hand to keep him from pulling them off, but enough that he could touch. Olivia thought Alex was going to make a great mom.

Frankie came into the room, he was hanging up his Cellphone. "Brendon just called, he is running late. He is just getting Susan into the tub. She would not stop playing with her new toys. Therefore, I guess we are eating late. Hey I seen left over Pizza there, can I have some?" Frankie says to his sister.

Alex rolled her eyes. She is always seeing her brothers eat something, and she knew that he was not going to heat it up. Alex nodded. Frankie took off toward the kitchen. "I saw that you had a turkey in there, last night. If you want I can at least put that on. That way it's not too late, since we have the kids." Olivia says to them.

"Liv you are guest here, you don't have to cook for us." Alex say to her.

"I want to, it would make me fell useful, and come-one it's not a lot of work." Olivia says back she got up and went into the kitchen. Alex put Cory down and followed her out. She watched Liv take the turkey out of the refrigerator and start prepping it.

"Okay that is disgusting, you are molesting a dead chicken." Alex says to Olivia when she sees her put her hand up the turkey to remove the insides.

"First it's a turkey, and thanks for the images. Please don't report me to my own unit?" Olivia says to her. Frankie laughs at the two of them. God, his sister knew nothing about cooking.

"Please, Detective Benson, if you are to marry my sister promise me you want let her in the kitchen to cook. We do not want to hear about your deaths on the news. Here the headlines 'ADA's family killed by fire.' Then they find out it is from the toaster, she was trying to cook some toast." Frankie says teasing his sister. Alex grabs the towel off the counter and swats it at her brother. "Owe, that hurt." He tries to take it from her, but she hit him again. "Owe, Andy stop."

"Knock it off" Both Alexander and Olivia say at the same time although Alexander is in the other room and did not see what was going on, but could hear it. Olivia was seeing it, was laughing at Alex, but stopped her when she thought someone was going to get hurt. Both Alex and Frankie looked at each other when Olivia and their father yelled at the same time, and then cracked up.

Frankie leaves the room, still laughing a little. When Frankie leaves, Alex wraps her arms around the Detective's waist. "I did not give you, your Christmas present." The counselor says. The detective was about to say something but stop when Alex pulled out a box from the cabinet. Olivia opens the box and finds a beautiful gold necklace with the words 'fearlessness' on it.

"It's gorgeous; can you help me put it on?" Alex nodded and motioned for Olivia to turn around. Alex clipped the necklace around her neck. "This must have cost a lot?"

Alex shook her head, "You don't worry about that. Believe me it is worth it, you are worth it." Alex says wrapping her arms around the Detective's shoulders; Olivia wraps her arms around the counselor's waist. Alex then kisses the detective and Olivia kisses back. They stop when lack of air became too much for them. "Should we head back in?" Alex says. Olivia nods.

"You two done making-out?" Patty says from the floor by the toys with Cory. Alex glared at her.

"What do you got bub?" Olivia says walking over to her son, playing. He held up a piece of the puzzle they got for him for Christmas. He was trying to figure out where it went, other than his mouth. Olivia could see some wet spots on it, so she knew it had been there at least once or twice.

"He keeps handing new one to me" Patty says. Olivia looks over and sure enough, there was three pieces near Patty. Olivia knew what Cory was doing; he does it with her too.

"He is letting you know that he is not done with them, he wants you to hold onto them for a little bit. You don't have to play with him if you don't want to." Olivia says.

"It's no problem; I'm going to be playing with the others later on. So I mind as well get ready for them. Besides he is too cute to pass up." Patty says, looking over at Cory. Patty loved kids; she was going to be a pediatric doctor. She wanted to help kids, out.

"How is he doing, if you don't mind me asking?" Elizabeth says to the detective. She had heard about the incident two weeks ago, not from Alex either. Word travel fast when a Detective's son is hurt from child abuse. When she heard that it was Detective Benson's son she wanted too personally prosecute that case, but she had assign one of her best on it. Both Casey and Alex had recused themselves from the case, knowing that both of them would have a bias opinion. The trial is set for some time after Christmas.

"He's doing well. Thankfully he did not have and brain damage." Olivia says looking at Cory; she still could believe that she came close to losing him. "He just as the scar where he had surgery and the short haircut we had to give him. I still don't know if I am going to let it grow or not."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Alexander says looking at her. Alex who was now sitting on the floor next to Olivia grabbed her hand. She knew Olivia would have a hard time with it.

"His mother had shaken him, hard, that he ended up having a bleeder in the brain. Thankfully, we were able to catch it early. He only required surgery, to reduce the swelling. His aunt witnesses the thing and told the police, his mother was arrested for it." Olivia says.

"Jesus, Christ" Frankie says. Elizabeth gives him a stern look. "Sorry" he says when he seen the look. He went back to playing with his Game-boy. There was a knock at the door. Elizabeth went over and opened it before Alex could even get up. It was Brendon, and his family. Nicky ran and hugged her grandmother and then ran straight for the tree, but stopped when she seen a little boy in front of it. Olivia gave the little girl a smile.

Nicky then went over and sat on Alex's lap but continue to stare at Olivia and Cory, "Nicky, this is my girlfriend and her son Cory. Can you say hi?" Alex says looking at her. Nicky waves her hand at them. Even though she was four, she was used to playing with kids younger than her. She crawled up to Cory and asked if she could play too. Cory handed her a piece of the puzzle. "Well I think that went well," Alex says looking at Olivia. "Brendon, Sarah, this is Olivia. Olivia this is my brother Brendon and his wife Sarah, there Nicky, Susan and James parents."

Olivia gets up to shake their hands. "I met Brendon when you were in the hospital, nice to see you again. It is nice to meet you, Sarah as well. Your children are gorgeous." Olivia says to them.

"Yeah it's a good thing that it is on better situations. You do know that I will kill you if you hurt my sister right?" Brendon says to her.

"I wouldn't dream of it, I think I will have my whole squad doing it for you. Alex is one of the best things I got right now. It is Cory, her and then my job. I assure you I would hurt Alex." Olivia says to Brendon, she expected that she will most likely get the same treatment from her other brother as well.

"Good" Brendon says, he could see that this woman really cared for his little sister; she was hardly keeping her eye off of her, unless she was looking at her son. "How old is your son?" He asks looking at the boy.

"He will be two in a month. His birthday is January 23. Back to back presents do not know what I am going to do when he gets older." She says looking at Cory.

"Hey try having your birthday a week after Christmas, no party on your birthday when you are little. I always have to wait two weeks after my birthday to have a party. Nearly everyone is away or they are just getting back from being away." Frankie says.

"Yeah, I guess I can see your point there. When is your birthday?" She says looking at him.

"January 1st yeah I know I am a new year's baby." Frankie says and then went back to playing his game boy. Soon after Brendon had arrived, Sean and Emma arrived. Introductions went around, and Olivia was right, Sean had pulled the same move that Brendon had done earlier. Olivia again assured him that she does not intend to hurt Alex. The kids had got along great. Olivia was a little shock that Alex's parents had gotten Cory something, and it had to do with monkeys. Olivia thought Alex probably told them Cory loved Monkeys, which he did. Olivia had planned a trip to the zoo when the weather got better.

* * *

**Thanks again, for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I really appreciate it. It is a true story with celebrating birthday here in family. My sister's birthday is the 20 of December so it is the start of the Christmas holiday therefore friends and family are usually away when we could through parties for her. Usually we ended up throwing them in November or January. My dad's birthday is January 2****nd****, he said he had the same thing with him also. I have had it happen a few time with my birthday being around Easter. Thanks again.~Kawaiidevil32087 **


	20. Chapter XX

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Okay I decided to update twice today. It is a early holiday present for the 66 followers and 21 favorites.**

* * *

"Andy that better have not been you that put the turkey in the oven." Brendon says coming out of the kitchen.

"No it was not me, smartass. Olivia did it, it seems that I have found myself a chief." Alex says proudly.

"I had only put it on about 20 min. ago. With a Turkey, not a Chicken," Olivia says looking at Alex, who stuck her tongue at her. "That size is going to take some time to cook. I figured that it won't hurt to put on early."

"Well if you are that good of a chief, why don't you come help me out, so the other food can get down faster." Brendon says to her. Olivia smiled at that. Secretly Olivia loved to cook, she really only got to do it when she had Cory, because one it is sad to cook just for yourself and two when she didn't have Cory she took up more hours. Olivia got up and joined Alex's brother in the kitchen. Alex smiled that her family had accept Olivia.

"You look happy." Emma says with Sarah sitting next to her looking at Alex.

"That's because I am happy." Alex says. She really was happy; she had a girlfriend that she was not afraid to bring home. She was looking forward to the future with maybe having Olivia has her wife some day and Cory has her son. She already loved Cory as if he was hers.

"Well good you deserve it. It is about time I see a smile on my little sister. I just hope that she treats you better then Mack did." Sarah says. Alex sighed it seems married couples really do not keep secrets. She had only told Brendon about Mack, or Mackenzie.

"Who's Mack?" Emma asks.

"Andy's ex-girlfriend, Brendon told me about her because he does not hit girls. He wanted me to beat the shit out of her. I would if Brendon had proof of his accusations." Sarah says looking at Alex.

Emma looked to Alex, then back to Sarah. "What were his accusations?" she asked Sarah, still glancing at Alex.

"Mack was beating the shit out of me. She did not hit me in the face only in the stomach, so others did not notice. She was also cheating on me as well. Brendon did not have proof of it, but Sarah had just confirmed that he suspected it." Alex says looking down in shame. "Brendon knew about Mack, he knew about all of my relationships after he caught me with Mike's sister Lauren."

Emma was shocked that her little sister was in an abusive relationship. God, if Brendon and Sean had real proof of what happen they would kill the woman. She wanted to now. "So you had enough of her beating you up and got the hell away from her right?" she says to her.

"Yeah, we'll go with that." Alex says to them although there was more to the story.

Sarah knew right then there was more, "Andy" she says giving her sister-in-law a stern look. She grew up with Brendon and Sean they were all in the same class since first grade. Therefore, she watched Andy grow up; she was her sister, especially since she was an only child. Sarah knew Alex tells.

Alex sighed; she knew Sarah and probably Emma were not going to let it go until she told them. She hated that Sarah could read her so well. "It's the reason why I jumped at the chance to work for the Special Victims Unit. Mack had raped me. I had enough after that." Emma wanted to throw-up and I think Sarah would have been right behind her.

"Did you report it?" They heard Olivia say from behind Alex, they did not know but she came out to check on Cory but got curious when she heard some of the conversation. She felt bad for listening, but she could not help it, someone had hurt her Alex.

"Yeah, but they couldn't really do anything. It was more of a she said, she said thing. I unfortunately did not report it right away, so all evidence was gone. Mack was found not guilty in the court of law. That is why I fight so hard for victims and make sure that everything is by the book. I do not want the perps getting away from it." Alex says to them, "I am fine it's done and over with. Please Liv, go back, and help my brother. Can we drop this and not tell anyone."

"Yeah," They all say. Olivia gives her a kiss on the lips and then heads back into the kitchen. Emma and Sarah then continue to tell Alex the lasted milestone in the children life. And Emma's latest fashion. They smiled when Cory came up to Alex and handed her his new monkey backpack that Brendon's family got him.

A few minutes later Brendon and Olivia came out of the kitchen and joined the family. "Okay here's the plan, Olivia is going to retire from the police force, and her and I are going to open our own restaurant. She is better than my sous-chefs at work. She follow my lead and takes orders very well too." Brendon says. "Marry her, Andy." He points to Alex.

"I was saying that to her earlier" Alex says, they all turned to look at her if she really did propose to Olivia. "No I did not propose to her you dumbasses." She knew what they were thinking when they all turned to look at her. "I was talking about opening a restaurant with Brendon." Olivia smiled at her she knew what Alex meant. She was smiling because she liked seeing Alex so relaxed that she was cursing at her family. This, was not the Alex everybody else see, she liked this side more.

"I'm not ready to retire yet, I only been a cop for about 8 years. I have a long time before I put in my 20. Besides, I like where I am at. However, it was an honor working with you Bren. I'm going to have to check your place out." Olivia says to him. She seats down and grabs Alex's hand. Then she see Cory sitting beside Alex on the floor looking at a bag. "Hey, buddy what do you got?"

"Key-key" he says pointing to the monkey on the bag. Then he pulled it close to his chest, "Mine." He did not want Olivia to take it from her. Olivia looked at Alex to see if it really was his.

"Yeah, Brendon and his family gave it to him for Christmas." Alex says to her.

"He did, did you say thank you to them?" Olivia says to Cory. Cory nodded and gave her one of his cheese smiles. "Now we have a bag for all your toys that you have to bring everywhere, huh bub." She says to him. He nodded even though he did not understand what she was saying to him. Sarah remembers those days; her oldest James was just getting out of that stage, where he had to bring all of his toys with him.

"Get used to it, James is just getting out of that, and he is six. I swear we were carrying more things for him then Susan, Nicky, and us combine." Sarah says to her. "If you need any advice on to raise a boy, you can come to me. We have some old clothes that he should be able to fit in."

"Thank you, but you don't have to do that. Nonetheless, I might take you up on that advice someday." Olivia says to her.

"Nonsense, what is family for." Sarah says. 'Family' Olivia thought she liked the sound of that. She looked at Alex who raised her eyebrows and smiled back at her, meaning she was not getting rid of them now. Moreover, know what, she did not want to get rid of them.

Olivia phone rings, "Benson" she says into the line. "Hey Lily... No he is good, having a good Christmas…. Yea I will bring him over tomorrow afternoon…. Okay see you then. Merry Christmas."

"Who was that?" Alex asked

"Lily, she is Cory's other grandmother on Christine's side. I am going to take him over there tomorrow so he can spend time with them." Olivia was not going to stop Christine's side of the family spend time with Cory. It was not their fault, that Christine had hurt Cory. She was not going to punish them.

* * *

**A/N Okay there is two more Christmas chapters after this, although the next two are with the Stablers. ~Kawaiidevil32087**


	21. Chapter XXI

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Here is another chapter. I am reading your reviews and I appreciate them. What it being a week before Christmas, I am just barrowing time to update it. **

Olivia and the Cabot family had shared a nice Christmas. Alex's family had accepted Olivia right into the family. Brendon and Olivia went back and forth with some recipes. Cory and Alex's niece Susan was together all throughout the night. Alex and Emma joked that Cory and Susan were dating, and they expected a marriage sometime soon.

Olivia and Cory had spent another night at Alex's place. The next day Olivia had dropped Cory off at his grandparents' house. Afterward she headed back to Alex's place to at least pack up, She think she saw the only down fall of stay at Alex's for Christmas, taking the presents home. She wave to the door attendant, in the beginning of their relationship Alex had told the door attendant that Olivia could come and go without signing in. When she got to Alex's door, she knocked on it. Alex opened it and smile when she seen that Olivia had returned. Alex was hoping that she would.

"Hey, everything go okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, he was fine. I think after yesterday with your family, he grasped at the concept of Christmas. Well at least the children's concept of Christmas. Maybe next year I will take him to church." Olivia says.

"Are you catholic?" Alex asked, she did not know if Olivia was catholic. She knew that Elliot was, but Olivia kept it quite.

"Well I am not a full practicing Catholic, but I go when I need guidance or something to grasp to. I am not like Elliot; I do not even think he knows that I am one. When people here that I am a lesbian, I guess they assume that I am not Catholic. My mom used to take me to church all the time. They were some of the best times I had with my mom." Olivia says to her.

"I am glad that you were able to experience that." Alex says to her. They were able to get most of the presents into Olivia's car. Olivia had wished that Cory had left his bag here, so she have something to pack the little things in. However, Cory demanded to take it with him. What they were not able to pack in Olivia's car, they were able to pack in Alex's that way they would not have to make two trips. Alex would follow Olivia back to her place.

When they got back to Olivia's, they saw that Elliot was trying to buzz in with Dickie standing next to him. Olivia had seen his car with the girls in the car down the block. "Hey, I guess I almost missed you?" She says getting out of the car, and Alex pulling up behind her. Dickie ran up and gave her a hug.

"Dad said that we can meet your son, where is he?" Dickie says looking around. Elliot waved his hand for Kathy and the girls to come over.

"Sorry bud, he is at his grandparents." Olivia says. She saw the disappointment in his eyes. "Well if your parents want to stay for dinner then, you can meet him then. I have to pick him up in an hour.

"Can we, dad, and mom?" Lizzie asked. Elliot looked at Kathy while he was helping Olivia unload the car. Kathy shrugged her shoulder indicating that she did not have a problem.

"Sure, why don't we help Aunt Olivia unload the cars? Christmas was at your mom's this year?" Elliot says looking at the car. Then he sees Alex coming up behind Olivia. "Hey, Counselor."

"Umm… no I spent Christmas with Alex. Alex and I are dating El. The Captain knows." Olivia says, she did not know how Elliot was going to take it. He knew that she was a lesbian and he was fine with it, but she thinks that is because they are partners, best friends. "We have only been dating for a little over a month. We just disclosed to our bosses. We wanted them to know first, before it got back to them from someone else."

"Liv, I am happy for you," he says giving her a hug. He turns to Alex, "You too Counselor. I will give you both this speech right now, since I care about the both of you. You hurt each other I will come after you." Elliot says, to them and they both give them a hug. "Now let's get these Cars unloaded."

Afterward with the help of the Stabler's they were able to unload the cars in no time. They were all up in Olivia's apartment sitting around. "Here you guys go" Olivia says handing the kids some presents. She had gotten the girls a charm bracelet, that they were able to add more charms to it later on. Dickie a new game, for his PS2.

"Thanks Aunt Liv" They all said at the same time.

"Wow, mom look it has our birthstones and a weird symbol and a badge. I get the badge but not the symbol." Lizzie says showing the bracelet to her mom.

Kathy was looking at the bracelet; she knew that they were for both Elliot and herself. "That's the Caduceus; it is the symbol for medicine. That charm is to represent me and the other one your dad. Thanks Liv that was thoughtful." Kathy says.

"No problem it was Alex's idea. I had only thought of the birthstones." Olivia says holding Alex's knee. Alex smiled at Katy.

"So Alex, you come from a big family?" Elliot asks. Elliot was curious to know more about the counselor, he knew that she had a little brother, "I know about Frankie, he's what sixteen."

"Yeah, he'll be seventeen new years. I have four older half-siblings although I do not get along with my one older sister. In addition, I have two younger ones. You have met Frankie." Alex says.

"Is he single?" Maureen asked, she was sixteen so it was around the same age as Frankie.

"No" Elliot says.

"Dad you couldn't even know if he was single." Maureen says to him, rolling her eyes.

"I don't care. No offense Alex, I don't want you hanging with him." Elliot says.

"El the kid is a good kid. He just shows off the tough aspect." Olivia says.

"No offense taken, I wouldn't hang with him either; he is always skateboarding and playing video games." Alex says to him. "I don't think he is your type, Maureen."

"How do you know my type?" Maureen asks.

"Well Olivia here says that you like to go to parties like at the beach and things like that, right." Alex asks. Maureen nodded. "Frankie does not; he would rather go to the skate park or stay at home and play on his computer when he is not working or at school."

"He has a job?" Elliot says, both Olivia and Alex nodded. "In second thought, you can hang with him; maybe he can get you one." Maureen rolls her eyes at him and the rest of the adults laughed.

**Thanks again for the Reviews, and Follows and Favorites. Really, really appreciate it ~Kawaiidevil32087**


	22. Chapter XXII

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Here is another Chapter, the last of the Christmas chapters. On the side note Happy Birthday to my little sister, whom is quarter of a century. **

Shortly after that Olivia leaves to pick up Cory, Alex and the Stabler's stay behind. While Olivia was gone they had ordered the food, Alex knew what both Olivia and Cory would want.

When Olivia and Cory came home, Cory ran into the room ahead of Olivia. He stopped when he notice all of the people in the room. He seen Alex there, smiled and then ran to her. He was still carrying his backpack. Cory climbed onto Alex's lap, Alex had help do so, he don't fall off. Alex had then gone to take the bag of his back. He shook his head no. He was still looking at the new people.

"His grand-mom said he refused to take off the bag the whole time. We will have to thank Brendon for that." Olivia says looking at Alex. Alex smiled, she was glad that Cory really liked the bag. After a little bit of time, Cory did get off Alex's lap, and let the Stabler kids play with him.

"So Liv, you planning a birthday party for him?" Elliot asked.

"Jeeze El, yesterday was Christmas, give me some time. How do you know when his birthday is?" Olivia asked smiling to let Elliot know that she trust him.

"I don't I was trying to get it out of you, by asking that. I assumed that it is coming up." Elliot says.

"Yeah, it's the 23 of January, same day as me. I do not know what I am going to do, probably going to have a small party with the kids in his daycare. That is what they seem to do when one of them has a party." Olivia says to him.

"Well, we did not know what he likes now, so we got him, meaning you a gift-card to the toy store. That way you can get him whatever he would like." Kathy says handing Olivia the gift-card.

"Thanks, you did not have to do that. Well right now, he is into Monkeys and other animals. Mostly monkeys thought, he is obsessed with them." Olivia says. "I know I am going to have my hands full when he gets into climbing thinks like the table, and chairs"

Kathy and Elliot laughed at that, Cory was just about at that age when he is going to start doing that. He is already climbing out of his stroller and on to people's lap. It was just a matter of time before he climbs on the furniture.

"Hey Aunt Liv, can I ask you something?" Maureen asked Olivia, then sitting next to her. Elliot and Kathy knew what Maureen was going to ask. She had asked them earlier and they did not have a problem with it, it was just up to Olivia. "My friend is having a small birthday party tomorrow night. She is staying at her dad's place. I was wondering if it would be okay if I spent the night here, tonight so I can go. Dad said that you have this week off and he is not so he cannot take me. Please Aunt Liv. I will babysit Cory for free."

"Maureen you can stay if it is okay with your parents. You do not have to do anything for me. Just promise me that you will be careful tomorrow, and check in with me. The same rules you have at your house, is with me too." Olivia says, letting Maureen know that she is not going to be a push over.

"Thanks Aunt Liv, you're the best." Maureen hugs Olivia. "I mean it, if you and Alex want to go out tonight I don't mind watching him." Maureen says.

"I'll let you know, but after all the running around I did, I think a nice night in is going to be just fine, what about you, Alex?" Olivia says looking at Alex.

"I think your right. Just curled up on the couch with a glass of wine is my plan." Alex says, Olivia smiles.

"Ooh, can I join, sounds like my kind of plan as well." Kathy says to Alex. Olivia and Alex laughed.

Olivia's buzzer had buzzed and it was the deliveryman with their food. Olivia had buzzed him up; she paid the man, and took the food. After dinner, the Stabler's beside Maureen had left. The twins were getting a little sleepy, and Cory was in bed as well. Olivia had invited Alex to stay earlier so she had brought a bag over with her. Maureen did not know if she would be aloud, did not have a bag, this was all last minute.

"Here you go Maureen," Olivia hands her a clean pair of shorts and an old t-shirt. "They might be a little big. If you want I can throw the clothes you have on now into the wash, with mine. That way you have something clean to wear tomorrow."

"Sure, can I use your bathroom?" Maureen asked. Olivia nodded and pointed it out to her. Olivia then went over and sat next to Alex. A few minutes later Maureen came out. "They fit me just fine. Do you need any help with the clothes?"

"I kind of figured they would, they are from when I was in College. No, I am good; just make yourself at home. There are movies in the cabinet there." Olivia says taking Maureen's clothes, and heads into her bedroom and gets her laundry and then heads into the bathroom. Few minutes later she comes out to find Alex and Maureen laughing at something. "What I miss?"

"I was telling Alex here about the time mom flipped at you, thinking you were going to take dad away." Maureen says. Olivia had told Elliot in the beginning of their partnership that she was into woman. Olivia groaned at the memory. "Anyway mom comes out and starts yell at Dad for cheating on her and at Olivia for stealing him away from her. Dad is laughing at this point and which is causing mom to get angrier. Olivia has a look of confusion on her face; I guess she assumed that Dad told Olivia about her, as you can guess he didn't." Maureen says, laughing. Alex is laughing right along with her.

"Oh I haven't got to the best part. Finally, Aunt Liv caught onto what was going on, she suddenly got up. I thought she was going to leave the party, but no she goes up to mom and kisses her, and says she the type of girl to steal mom away from dad, not the other way around." Maureen says. Alex bust out laughing even harder. Olivia still cannot believe that she had done that.

"She kissed mom in front of the whole family. Even in front of mom's side of the family. It was the twins' birthday so of course they would be there. Mom was speechless and dad is staring with his mouth open. We all were, Aunt Liv here shrugs it off as if nothing had happened. Finally mom starts laughing and then apologizes to Liv and dad." Maureen tells the blonde. "I still don't think grand-mom can look at both of them now."

"Hey, I am still waiting for the day your mom comes running" Olivia says causing Maureen to laugh even harder. "Why do you think I headed straight for the drinks? I could not believe I had done that. I do not know what came over me." Olivia says.

"He it was no big deal. You and mom are like the best of friends now that she knows that you will not take dad away." Maureen says. After wards Maureen asked both Alex and Olivia advice with school and boys, Olivia was happy to help where she can, Alex let her know that she was never into boys, just the girls. However, she helped her out with the school. Maureen had let them know that she was looking into becoming a lawyer, Alex let her know all of the acquirements she would need to get it done. She helped her set up a goal chart, so she does not become too stress about Colleges.

Afterward they all head to bed, while in the bedroom Olivia lets Alex know that she is going to make a great mom. This cause Alex to have some dreams that she really liked; all of the dreams are involving Olivia and future kids with her. The next day Alex stayed in while Olivia dropped Maureen off at her friend's house. Olivia had made sure that the party was supervised; she did not want to let Elliot down. Both Maureen and Olivia rolled their eyes when Maureen friend's dad hit on Olivia. Olivia had said her goodbyes to Maureen and told her to check in, and to call if she needed her. Maureen had done just that she checked in with Olivia every hour, and she had called to let Olivia know that her dad was picking her up, so she did not have to worry.

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really enjoyed all of them. Follow me on Twitter Kawaiidevil320 ~Kawaiidevil32087**


	23. Chapter XXIII

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Hey, here is another chapter. I may be able to post one on Christmas day. However, I do not make promises. Again I am on borrow time so I do not know when to update. Okay I know that New York and Philly are rival teams but this is my story, so I am sorry if I offended anyone.**

* * *

Alex and Olivia spent another relaxing day inside. Alex had helped Olivia put together Cory's new toys. "You know maybe I should cash in on that Babysitting offer that Maureen had suggested. We can go to the MET or anything else you want to do. We haven't had a date since the incident with Cory." Olivia says to Alex.

Alex smiles and get up off her side of the couch and straddles the detective. Olivia automatically wraps her hands around the Counselor waist. "I would like that very much." Olivia could sense a but coming in. "However, do you think you're ready to leave him alone yet. I do not mind staying him with him. I like when we have moments just like this."

"I trust Maureen, I know that Kathy had taught her the basic in first aid, and CPR, I also have my cellphone with us. I'm ready Alex, Cory is fine." Olivia says.

"Okay, but we are both going to decide where we want to go on this date. I do not want it to be just about me, I want it to be about the both of us. We already have done the 'fancy' date, as you like to call it. So how about a relaxing date, we can go see a movie or to a game." Alex says to her.

"You would not mind seeing a game. Um… it is not the baseball season and I guess if I was into sports it would be that. There is only Hockey, Football, and Basketball. Are you into sports?" Olivia asks.

"Not really, I like do like hockey. My grandfather took me to a few games I had enjoyed myself. Have you been to a game?" Alex asks.

"Not a hockey game, but a baseball game. Okay it is settles a hockey game it is, it is different." Olivia says.

"Okay you are going to hate me when I say what game." Alex says.

"Babe, I could never hate you, besides I think you are the one that is a more hockey fan then I am." Olivia says.

Babe, Olivia had called her babe; she liked the sound of it. She smiled at it. "If we are going to see a hockey game, I want it to be a Flyers one."

"Flyers, there are not a New York team." Olivia says,

"No but my grandfather was from Philly so he used to take me to the games here when they were in town. I am not going to wear a flyers jersey or anything, it just it will feel like I am close to him. I know that he would really like you, and you would to him." Alex says.

"If it means that much to you, then I don't mind. As I said, I could never hate you." Olivia says to the counselor, and leans in and kisses her. Alex melts into the embrace and kisses her back. They kiss they share become passionate, then soon too much that they need to breathe. "You know, I think I have to agree with you about one thing." Olivia says.

"What's that?" Alex says kissing down the detective's neck. "I say a lot of things that you should agree on."

Olivia moans from the kissing she is receiving from Alex. She also chuckles at that last remark; cause Alex to attack her neck more fiercely. "This, staying in, and having moments like this." She says, pulling back a little so she can kiss Alex's lips again. It is Alex's turn to moan from Olivia's lips, then the kiss become passionate again. Olivia goes starts to take things farther, but they hear Cory yell for mommy. He is waking up from his afternoon nap. Olivia pulls away, "Sorry, it's mommy time."

"Go; don't be sorry, as long as I get Olivia and Alex time later." Alex says getting up from the detective.

"Oh you certainty will, Counselor." Olivia says and heads into Cory's room. "Hey buddy, did you have a nice nap." Cory nodded, and then snuggles into Olivia. He always did that when he wakes up; he has to snuggle with Olivia or something. Olivia carries Cory back into the living room. She lays down on the couch with her head on Alex's lap.

Alex smiles down at them. "Still not fully awake?" she asks referring to Cory still lying in Olivia's arms. She rubs her hands up and down the toddler's back.

"He's awake, just doesn't want to move." Olivia says kissing the crown of the boy. It was not long That Olivia found herself falling asleep to Alex rubbing her head. Olivia wakes up when she hears the door close and a smell come in. She looked over and seen that Alex coming in with Cory on her hips and she is carrying a bag from the deli where they first met up. "Hey"

"Hey your awake, we just ran to the store a get some sandwiches, I hope you don't mind. You looked to comfortable there. Oh. Mr. Tomaselly is probably going to question you the next time you go in. He was giving me the third degree about Cory here with me. I only told him that I was a friend of yours and that I was keeping an eye on him for you." Alex says taking of Cory and her coats.

Olivia gets up of the couch and helps with Cory she takes him over to his height-chair. "Yeah, he knows Cory and I. When I first moved in here, Cory was about six-months; Christine was the one who usually did the shopping for the food. Therefore, when I brought Cory into the deli because they sell other food in there like a corner store would. I had no idea what to buy; he had a grandchild about Cory's age so he was able to help me out. He still continues to give me advice on things when I enter."

* * *

**Thanks again for the Review, Favorite, and Follows. Just in case, I do not post again before Christmas, Merry Christmas, and happy New Years. ~Kawaiidevil32087**


	24. Chapter XXIV

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Here is another chapter, hope you guys are enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the delay, my internet was down and with the holiday, I was somewhat busy. **

**To Bkwrmchar: I am glad that you are enjoying the relationship. It makes me feel like I am portraying them well.**

**To Chawkchic: Same as the reply above, glad you are love the bond. **

**To IBME: You are welcome. Thanks for understanding. Glad that you enjoy Alex being comfortable with Alex and Cory, again makes me feel like I am portraying them well. I kind of based ****Mr. Tomaselly off two old corner stores owners from my old neighborhood. Mr. Tomaselly was the owner of one, the other I forget the name but the was real protective of us kids in the neighborhood. Whenever he seen kids with an adult he did not recognize he questioned. **

**To Lovingfanfic2death: Glad you think that it is funny. Whom should I hang out with to get a job, if I could I would hang out with anyone I can to get a job. **

**To PeterPeter: Your wait is over. Happy Early Birthday if I do not get to post on the first.**

* * *

The next few days went by fast. Olivia and her mom had spent New Year's Eve together, since Serena was away for Christmas. Olivia was going to meet up at Alex's that night when she put Cory to bed. Serena told her that she will keep an eye on him. She was probably going to invite Don over and spend a relaxing night in between two recovering alcoholics. Olivia joked and told her to spare her the details of the night.

"So sweetie, when I am going to meet this woman that you can't stop smiling about? I mean I met her at the hospital but we were just too worried about Cory, for us to have a conversation." Serena says.

"Alex" Olivia says smiling, Serena chuckles at that. "I guess soon, I will let you know when we both are free. You would like her, mom." Olivia says.

"That's good, so tell me about her, how did you meet?" Serena asked.

"Well, she is one of the ADA of out unit at work. That is how I met her. She is smart and caring, and she adores Cory and he adores her. Mom with her I feel like I am meant to be this happy. That I finally feel like things are going to start getting better. She makes me feel complete; as if I was missing something that I did not even know I was missing. I didn't even feel like this with Chris." Olivia says with a smile on her face. "I know I sound complete nuts and corny"

"Not at all, you sound like a woman in love, and you deserve it. I never told you this but I did not really care for Christine." Serena says. Olivia looked at her shocked. "I had only pretended to like her for your sake. I felt like she was trying to change you. When you were younger, you always had your hair shorter, but when you were with her you grew it out, and she had you dress in clothes that did not fit your style. Now that she is gone, you are going back to the way you used to dress."

"I guess I never notice it. Why did you not tell me earlier? I could have avoided some of this fiasco." Olivia says to her mother.

"You looked happy, and if you didn't marry her, then I wouldn't have that beautiful grandson in there." Olivia says pointing to Olivia's old room where the set up as Cory's when he spends the night. Cory was in there taking a nap. "Olivia I screwed up your childhood, I wasn't going to screw up you adulthood. Now even when I meet this Alex, if there is something I don't like about her, I am still going to keep my mouth shut." Serena says, Olivia was about to says something but Serena stopped her. "Your happiness is more important than my dislike for something." Olivia leans over and hugs her mother. Serena kisses her on the cheek.

"I am going to go get ready for tonight. Thanks again for watching him." Olivia says to her.

"You do not have to thank me for watching my grandson. Just let me do it more often and we will be even." Serena says.

"Deal" Olivia says and heads into the bathroom to get a shower and changed. She had brought over the outfit that she planned on wearing tonight, over. While she was in the shower, Don had showed up. She came out and found them sitting at the table. "Hey Cap, how was your Christmas?"

"It was good, and yours?" Don says getting up to hug Olivia.

"It was good as well. I hope you don't mind a two year old interrupting your New Year's" Olivia says.

"Not at all, in fact I am looking forward to it. Serena here tells me that he likes Monkeys." Cragen says. Olivia nodded that was correct. "Well it just happens that I do a mean impersonation of a monkey." He says.

Olivia cracks up. "I think he will love you for life, if you do that with him around." Olivia says. Shortly after Don had arrived Cory woke up and started playing with Olivia. When Olivia was planning on going out she made sure to spend more time with Cory before doing so. Cory was staring at the tree, he was still fascinated with the lights, and ornaments on the tree, Olivia knew that she was going to have a hard time taking hers down. Olivia had picked up one of the foam balls, Serena got him for Christmas, and then she threw the ball at the back of Cory's head. Cory cracked up, picked it up, and threw it back at Olivia.

Olivia caught it and bounced it off Cory's head. He picked it up and threw it at Olivia, it fell short of Olivia, so she leaned over and picked it up. When she looked up at Cory he had his head bent forward indicating he wanted it bounced of his head again. Olivia bounced it off him again causing him to crack up. Olivia was laughing at him as well.

* * *

**A/N: On the side note I got L&O SVU seasons 1-13 for Christmas, so I am hopeful I can work on the other characters more. Especially Casey, I have hardly seen any episodes with her in it besides the seasons 8 & 9. Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows. I have got over 100 reviews. I really appreciated it. If you guys want updates you can follow me on twitter at KawaiiDevil320 ~Kawaiidevil32087 **


	25. Chapter XXV

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Here is another Chapter for you. Sorry it is late, I had a late start today. Happy New Years to everyone, hope everyone stays safe. **

**To Bkwrmchar: I am glad that you are liking Serena alive. As for Casey, I think she can be strong when she wants to be, she did get her ass beat the shit out of her in that one episode. However, I am a Alex and Olivia shipper so, I prefer them together. For the sake of this story, Casey and Olivia will not be together, nor would she be with Alex.**

**To PeterPeter: Again your wait is over, here is another chapter. In addition, where I am from I have 45 min. till the second of January, so it is still the first, Happy Birthday.**

* * *

Olivia was finally able to leave, after a few fits from Cory, when he realized he was not going with her. Olivia had promised to call her mother to wish her a new year and little her know that she will pick Cory up sometime tomorrow. When she arrived at the address that Alex had giving her, she was surprised to find it a hall, that the Cabot family rented out. The Cabot family enjoys throwing parties, and since New Year's is also Frankie's birthday, they go all out. Olivia looked around to see if she can spot Alex anywhere. "Your girl is in the back, she may need rescuing." She heard Frankie say. He was sitting in the chair by the front door.

Olivia smiled at him, "Hey, happy birthday, before I forget. What are you doing up here by yourself? Why does she need rescuing?" The detective asked him.

"Thanks, I just came in from making a phone call, too much noise in here. Some guy is hitting on her, he will not leave her alone, another reason I am up here. I am going to hit him, unless Brendon or Sean beats me to it. The guy doesn't believe her that she has a girlfriend." Frankie says, "He is going to get his ass kick, by one of us Cabot's and my bet is it's going to be Andy. Who do you think taught me how to fight?"

Olivia laughed at that, "I'm going to have to pay to see that. Alex fighting never would have expected, but I am learning new things about her every day. Well I better go rescue my girl, thought if she can fight she probably kick my ass if I call her that, right?" Frankie nodded with a smirk. Olivia walked over and sure enough, some man was talking to Alex, trying to get closer to her, but Alex was stepping away. As soon as Alex's eyes locked on to Olivia's she smiled, Alex complete walked away from the man, who was left confused. Walked up to Olivia and kissed her. "Hey" was all Olivia could get out after that kiss.

"Hey yourself, did you just get here?" Alex says smiling at her. Olivia nodded, still not able to find words. Alex giggled a little at her.

Olivia was finally able to form a complete thought so she figured that she was over that kiss. "I think you just came out to everyone else with that kiss." Olivia says with a smile on her face.

"Does it look like I care; I haven't seen you in two days. I missed my girlfriend" Alex says wrapping her arms around Olivia. Olivia returned the hugged. "How was your day with your mom?" Alex asked.

"It was good; she actually told me that she never cared for Christine. She kept it quite it because she wanted me to be happy. She wants to meet you?" Olivia says. Alex raised her eyebrow at her.

"Okay, I don't have a problem with that, you already met my family." Alex says. "How about next weekend?" Alex says.

"That's what I was thinking. Alex before you meet her there are some things I need to tell you. Some of these things will probably make you run." Olivia says.

"Liv, nothing you say or do is going to make me run." Alex says "What is it, sweetie"

"Not here or now. I want us to enjoy tonight. Who is the guy that keeps staring at us. I can't tell if he is turned on or pissed that someone else stole your attention?" Olivia says to her. Alex turns or head in the direction of the man. She rolled her eyes and then tuned her head back toward to Olivia.

"That is Robert; he is the son of one of my dad's co-workers. Pompas Asshole he is. Thinks he god gift toward the world. I kept telling him that I have a girlfriend all night; he just would not leave me alone. Sorry, I might have kissed you like that to prove a point, but I did miss you, and wanted to kiss you when I see you." Alex said.

"Hey don't ever be sorry for kissing me. You had just beaten me to it. When I saw him talking to you like that, all I wanted to do was go up and kiss you just like you had did to me. Now let's go enjoy the rest of the night, before I am jumping in with your brothers of kicking his ass." Olivia says. Alex laughed at that. They had enjoyed the rest of the night. Alex and Olivia had gotten a few disproving looks form some of the guest, but it did not bother them one bit.

Alex and Olivia were standing over by the beverage and food table; Olivia was refilling her cup, she was driving so it was not alcohol. Olivia was laughing at Alex, Alex had told Olivia when she was younger when she heard the song '_Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree'_, she thought that they were say fucking pie instead of pumpkin pie. Alex had smacked Olivia on the arm to get her to shut up. However, it just caused Olivia to laugh more, Alex was laughing at this point as well.

They were too into themselves that they did not notice that Robert had come up and stood next to them. Frankie had also joined them. Alex had seen Frankie behind Olivia, but did not say anything. "So how about we take this back to my place, and make it a threesome?" Robert said to them. He was obviously drunk. Before either one could reply, Frankie had jumped on him and taking him to the ground and started punching him.

"FRANKIE" Alex yells at him. Olivia tried to pull the men apart, but Frankie had a good grip on Robert. Brendon and Sean ran over to help Olivia. Brendon was able to get Robert while Sean got his little brother. Both of the men were sporting a bloody lip.

Olivia walked up to Robert, "LEAVE, before I arrest you." Olivia was pissed at what he said to her and Alex. Frankie had just done what she wanted to do.

"You can't do that," Robert said smugly. Olivia had pulled out her badge, and showed him that she was a cop; she could do what she just threatens. His face had dropped. "For what he is the one that attacked me?"

"I will find something, like public indecency, sexual harassment. I bet on half of my salary that the lawyers in this room would make it stick. Now leave!" Olivia says. She watched him pull off Brendon and watched him leave the hall. Once he left the hall people started clapping and cheering. Olivia could hear Alex's sisters and sister-in-law over most of them. She turned back and seen that Alex was hugging Frankie. She went up to them. "You okay kid?" She asked Frankie.

"Yeah, do you think he will press charges?" Frankie asks her. Elizabeth and Xander joined up to them. Xander started checking Frankie out and Elizabeth asked Alex if she was okay.

"I don't think so; if he does I will just carry out my threat. He does not seem the type to want to risk a year or two in jail. That, was a stupid move you did, but thanks. Do not do it again." Olivia says to him.

"She is right, that was a dumb move." Xander says to him, "However, I am proud of you for sticking up for your sister and Olivia" he says to his youngest.

"Liv your bleeding" Alex says looking at Olivia. Olivia wiped her face and sure enough, there was blood. She thought she felt a hit to the nose, during the struggle. She did not think it was that hard of a hit.

"Just a small nose bleed, I'll be fine." Olivia says picking up a napkin. "I had worse, from woman." That earned a laugh from the people around her. Alex goes up to her and takes the napkin out to check her. Olivia was right, just a nose bleed. Alex holds the napkin to Olivia's nose and tilts Olivia's head back. Olivia sighs, but loves that Alex wants to take care of her.

"I'm kind of tired do you want to head out?" Alex asks her. "You're spending the night right?"

"I guess I am now. Sure if you want to head out then that is fine." Olivia says. "However, I'm going to need my head to drive" She says to her because Alex was still pushing on Olivia's head.

"Smartass" Alex says, she turns to her family and lets them know that Olivia and her are going to head out. They gave her a hug, and waved bye to Olivia. Olivia waved back. When they got back to Alex's place, Alex jumped on Olivia. Olivia was shocked but went along with it.

* * *

**Thank you guys for the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows. I really appreciated it. Oh true story with the song, I used to think it said that was the lines there. Please feel free to follow me on twitter at Kawaiidevil320. ~Kawaiiidevil32087 **


	26. Chapter XXVI

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Here is another chapter, I got it out as soon as I can.**

* * *

After an hour or two of heavy lovemaking, Olivia turned and looked at her "Hey, I'm not complaining but what got into you, I thought you would be pissed or something."

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I got a little tuned on watching you threating Robert, also you saying that you will carry out that threat if he presses charges on Frankie. You are willing to protect my brother."

"Do you always get turned on when you watch me threating someone, even when I am in the integration room?" Olivia asks. She laughed when she seen Alex nod her head. "I will have to remember that for future reference."

Alex turned her body to face Olivia, "So what is it that you want to talk to me about, before I meet your mother?" Alex asks her. Olivia sighs, she really did not want to get into this now, but she knew that it was going to stay on Alex's mind.

"Okay it is a lot to take in. In April of 1967, my mom was attack and raped. It is one of the reason I joined the Special Victims Unit. She never got the justice she deserved for it; they had never caught her attacker. Now I was born on January of 1968, nine months after the attack. I am the product of my mom's rape." Olivia says, she stops when she hears Alex's breath hitched. She could not look her into the eyes yet. She just stared at the ceiling above her. "Growing up I was a constant reminder of the worst day of my mom's life, she became an alcoholic to block away the pain, and eventually she took out her aggression out on me. She never physically hurt me, well once she did, but she was never there for me growing up, she was distant and emotionally abusive.

I used to think that there was something wrong with me, that I was doing something bad every day. In my mom's eyes I could do nothing right. My mom finally told me after I kept crying at her asking what I did, so I can fix it. She finally told me when I was eleven." Olivia says. She became quite, she was silently crying, she did not want Alex to know it still hurt to bring it up. "When Cory was born I told her that she could not be around him if she was drunk. It thrilled me that she got sobered so she could spend time with him. I guess when she got sobered she was getting the help to overcome the attack. Ever since Cory was born we have been become close. I feel like we finally have a mother daughter relationship."

Both Alex and Olivia were quite, Olivia was waiting for Alex to get up and leave, then she remembered that she was in Alex's bed; if anyone was to leave, it had to be her. Olivia started getting up; she took Alex's silence to leave. Alex stopped Olivia, "Stay" Alex moved over and straddled Olivia, she wiped away the tears that fell down her face. "You listening to me and you listen well. You are the most caring, compassionate, and bravest person I know. You are worth it all to me. Now you know what happen to me, do you think any less of me?" Alex asked, Olivia shook her head and was about to speak, but Alex stopped her. "Then why would I think any less of you. Liv, your past is what made you who you are, that is the person I fell in love with. I am sorry for what happening to you and I wish that I could have been there for you. However, this will not change the way I feel about you." Alex says, she leans down and gives Olivia a kiss on the lips.

Olivia rolls Alex over and is laying on top of her. "I love you too" Olivia says, and kisses her neck at the pulse point. Alex is quite and still for a moment. Did she tell Olivia that she loved her, she remembers what she said, and yes she did. Olivia had loved her back too. Olivia pulled back when she felt Alex tense. "You okay?" Olivia says. Alex answered her by pulling her down and kissing her again. They made love into the daylight hours.

Later on that day, a man walks into Sgt. Tucker's office. "I am told this were you go when you want to report a cop of a crime."

"Yes, have a seat. What can I do for you Sir?" Sgt. Tucker says. He was a little skeptical, some of the walk-ins he seen come in were usually other cops, or suspects making a complaint before they are busted by the cop, they are making an accusation against. "Who is the Cop you are making a report on?"

"Det. Olivia Benson" The man says to Sgt. Tucker. "I want her badge. She assaulted me." He pointed to his busted lip, which had stitches in it.

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews, Followers, and Favorites; I really appreciated it. Follow me on twitter for updates on the story at Kawaiidevil320 ~KD32087**


	27. Chapter XXVII

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Here is the second part of the last chapter. I really hope that I did you guys justice.**

* * *

'Det. Olivia Benson' that was a new one for Sgt. Tucker. He knew that she was a hardball. One of IAB own recommended her to get her shield, in hoped to get Benson on their side. However, Benson turned them down when she wanted to work in Special Victims Unit. Tucker knew if Benson assaulted the man there had to be a reason. "Can you state your name and can you tell me in your own words of what happening?" Sgt. Tucker, says to the man

"Robert Wilson, I was at a party were Det. Benson was attending. I was talking to a woman, and then all of sudden Det. Benson punched me. She told me to leave or she will have me arrested for some things like public indecency and sexual harassment." Robert says. "I don't know what brought it on. I was just talking to the woman."

Tucker was taking down the notes, in his shorthand. "What is the name of the woman you were talking too?"

"I really don't want to bring her into this." Robert says.

"Sir, we are going to need her statement for the record." Tucker says.

"I believe her name is Alex Cabot, she is the daughter of one of my father's co-workers." Robert says. "Her father was throwing the party."

Right there Tucker knew that there was more to the story. He knew that Det. Benson was in a romantic relationship with Ms. Cabot. He would have to talk to Det. Benson in order to get more of the story, most likely the truth of what happen. "Okay Mr. Wilson I will look into this, and file that complaint for you. If it does not cause Det. Benson to lose her badge, it will at least be marked in her disciplinary file. It is not up to me who loses their job, but you did come to the right place."

"Thank you, Sgt. I think someone should reprehend her. She shouldn't get away from this." Robert says and leaves the building. Afterwards, Tucker makes a report of a false complaint, just in case.

The next day Olivia was sitting at her desk. Casey was talking to her and Elliot was at his desk. She turned when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Sgt. Tucker had entered the room. "Eww, it's a rat" Olivia says lifting her legs off the ground and puts them on the desk she accidently hits Casey, "Sorry Casey." The squad room laughs at her.

"Where" Casey says looking around, she did not know that she was referring to Tucker. Olivia points to Tucker. Casey turns and gives a confuse look.

"IAB or the rat squad; they are cops who arrest other cops." Fin says to her. Casey mouths 'o' that she understood the reference.

Sgt. Tucker walks up to Olivia he grabs her arm. "Can you come with me Det. Benson?"

"For what, you can't take a joke?" Olivia says to him. He takes her into one of the interview rooms. Olivia is still confused on what she did.

"Det. Benson, where were you the other night?" Sgt. Tucker asked.

"Can I get to know what this is about?" Olivia says.

"Just answer the questions and we can get out of each other's hairs" Tucker says.

"Okay, I was at the Cabot's New Year's Party; there was a lot of people there, so numerous witness." Olivia says.

"Were the rest of your co-workers invited?" Tucker asked.

"Are you upset that you did not get an invite?" Benson says.

"Just answer the question, Detective." Says the Sargent

Olivia sighs and rolls her eyes, "I assume, I don't know who was invited or not. I got invited because Alex is my girlfriend. I assume that you already knew this though. Therefore, I don't think that is the problem."

"Was there any problems at the party?"

"Yes, a small one. One of the guest got a little carried away. I stepped in to calm it down."

"What happened?"

"Um… this guest had said a crude remark to Alex and myself. Alex's little brother heard the remark and punched the guest, Alex's older brothers and I pulled them apart. I told the guest to leave while ADA Cabot's father yelled at her brother."

"Did you hit him at all?"

"No, if at any time I laid a hand on him, it was to pull him and Frankie apart."

"What was the remark he said to you?"

Olivia sighed, she really did not see the big deal about this, "He was obviously drunk, and he said something like 'How about we take this back to his place and make it a threesome' I don't remember exactly what he said but it was certainly along those lines."

"That is when Counselor Cabot's brother punched him?"

"Yes, with the help of Alex's other brothers I pulled them apart, and told him to leave or I will arrest him for public indecency, and Sexual harassment. The guest left after that. Shortly afterward I took Alex home and spent the night there."

"Why the sexual harassment charge?"

"He was following Alex all night and she had told him numerous times that she was not interested, and that she had a girlfriend."

"You said that there was witness to the event?"

"Yes, there was probably close to fifty or so people there, most of them seen what happen. I do not know all that was there. I can make a list if need be."

"I would like that. That is all Det. Benson. I will let you know how the investigation went." Tucker says standing up.

"Wait I would like to know what is going on. Why did you drag me in here and started asking me these questions?" Olivia says getting angry.

"Very well, Det. Benson, Robert Wilson made a complaint about you, saying that you had assaulted him." Sgt. Tucker says to Olivia.

"I did no such thing; if anything I stopped him from getting his ass kicked." Olivia says to Tucker.

"Hey in my opinion you are in the clear, I am just doing my job. I knew something was up when he did not want to name any witnesses." Tucker says to calm her down. He knew that he should not have done that, but Olivia did give more details then the CW.

"Thanks Sargent. Will I have to report to the disciplinary crew? Olivia asked.

"That would be up to them. I will keep you update." Tucker and Olivia leave the room together and enter the squad room. Tucker nod to Olivia and she nods back. He did not see Alex there. Olivia was still pissed that Robert made a complaint against her.

"What happened, are you okay?" Alex asked. Elliot had let her know what was going on when she seen them all looking at the interview rooms. She was there to give another detective a warrant he needed.

"Yeah I am fine; you know how we thought Robert would file charges against Frankie. Well he decided to file charges against me instead. The little bastard is saying I assaulted him." Olivia says sitting down in her chair.

"Son of a Bitch" Alex says, they all looked to her, none of them besides Olivia had heard Alex curse before. It was new to them. "Well we have witnesses saying otherwise."

"That's what I told them, I'm going to need a list to give him." Olivia says. Alex nods and walks off to get that list from her parents.

"You want to tell me what really happened." Capt. Cragen says. Olivia goes on to explain to them what happened at the party, that it was no big deal at the time. She told them that she would keep them updated. A few days later everything was cleared up, Olivia was in the clear, Robert was charged with making a false report, that also stopped him from making charges against Frankie, no one would believe him. Detective Benson also did not have to report to the disciplinary committee.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys for the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows. I really do appreciate it. Follow me on Twitter KawaiiDevil320 for updates on the status of the story.~Kawaiidevil32087 **


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Just on the side note, if people feel I made Tucker a little nice. I wrote him like we seen him the first time in Counterfeit. I think he was very civil in that relationship.**

**To IBME: I am so glad that you think that. I was kind of worry if people thought I handle that wrong.**

**To Bkwrmchar: You are welcome. Glad I did that well for you guys.**

* * *

Six months go by since then. Christine's trial had gone by. She was found guilty of Child abuse. She was now in jail serving out her sentencing. Also Christine had surprised Olivia and signed the divorce papers. Olivia assumed that her parents talked her into it. Again, Olivia was not going to punish Christine's side of the family. They are allowed to see Cory anytime they want. They just had to let her know when. Alex had met Olivia's mom and they really did get along. Even afterwards, Serena had pulled Olivia aside and told her that she really did like her, and that she approved, this made Olivia happy, Serena had even given Olivia her grandmother's ring to give to Alex, when the time comes. That showed Olivia how much she really liked Alex and disapproved of Christine. She did not know that there was a ring to give to anyone.

Alex and Cory were close as ever, probably because both Alex and Olivia were making excuses for one another to spend the night at Olivia's. It made sense to stay there, since all of Cory's things were there. Cory was used to Alex staying there; he was looking for her sometimes. Olivia had put Alex down on the list of people that was allowed to pick Cory up from the daycare. There even as been a few times were Alex had to pick Cory up and take him home, because one of the cases were going long. There has even been times when Alex spent the night with Cory alone.

Olivia was sitting at her desk, it was one of those slow days, she might even get out of her early to pick up Cory on time. She was thinking of asking Alex to move in with her. They have been dating for a little over seven months. Alex was already spending nearly every night at the detective house. Olivia had done the closet test. To see if Alex was taking up half of Olivia's closet, she was if you count all of Alex's shoes, she was taking up more of then half of Olivia's closet. Olivia did not mind it either, in fact she enjoyed it. Alex and Olivia were the same shoe size. Olivia remembered the first time when Alex caught her wearing a pair of her shoes. They were in heading to court, which was the only time Olivia would wear Alex's shoes. Olivia was running late and just grabbed the first pair of shoes that matched her attire. Olivia only had court that day so she was able to dress in any kind of shoe.

Alex, Olivia, and Casey were waiting for the courtroom to open. Olivia was one of Casey's first witnesses for the day. Olivia was sitting across from Alex next to Casey. Olivia had her legs crossed, she had caught Alex's eye, and who looked at her feet and then back at her. "Love the shoes," Alex says with a smirk.

"I know aren't they lovely? They fit so well." Olivia says with a smirk

"Where did you get them at?" Alex asked giving her the same smirk.

"I believe my wonderful girlfriend is letting me borrow them." Olivia says.

"Oh she must be wonderful, to let you wear them." Alex says to her.

"I was in a rush this morning; I just grabbed the first pair that I saw that match my outfit. I am sorry, though they are nice." Olivia says to Alex.

"It's okay; they do look nice on you. You are more than welcome to wear anything of mine." Alex says to her "I kind of like it, for some reason."

Olivia smiles at her. "I guess that is one of the benefits of being in a relationship with a woman." Casey says to them after listening to their conversation, more like flirting. Both Alex and Olivia looked at her, "You can share clothes and shoes if you are the same size."

"There are benefits and downfalls to it. Besides Olivia's clothes are a little big on me." Alex say, Olivia gives her a look meaning I dare you to carry on. "I lack in some of the area, than Olivia, meaning breast and hips. Therefore, Olivia does not wear my clothes or she will stretch them out in some areas. I only wore hers once. However, the shoes are a different story; we are both the same size." Alex smiled at Olivia she continued without making Olivia sound fat, which she was far from it. They were call into court shortly after that, and their day carried on.

There was only a few times after that Olivia wore Alex's shoes and Alex sometimes wore hers. Nonetheless, Olivia's closet was full with both Alex and Olivia's clothes. Olivia had given Alex a key to her apartment and told Alex that she could use it anytime, which she did. There were times that Olivia and Cory would come home and find Alex sitting at Olivia's dining room working, or just sleeping on her couch. Olivia loved when she did that, she liked coming home to someone, so did Cory. He would usually run to her and she would be happy to give him attention.

She was still thinking if she should ask Alex to move in with her, she did not hear Elliot call her name a few times. It was not until a rolled up ball had hit Olivia in the face that she looked up at him. "Where were you, off in Lala Land?" He says to her, she glares at him. "No really what's up trouble in paradise?"

"No just the opposite." Olivia says, she looked around to see if anyone is in hearing range and to make sure that Alex was not around. "I am thinking about asking Alex to move in with me." Olivia says. "I mean she already spends her free time there and she has some of her clothes there as well."

"Explains why you are suddenly dressing better." Elliot says teasing her. She flips him the finger, "I am kidding, no, go for it. Liv, if she makes you happy than jump on it. Hey, I would say marry her, but you have not been dating a year yet. We can all see that she love both you and Cory. She is going to say yes."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I am going to do it tonight." Olivia says feeling confident.

"Let me know how it goes.' Elliot says smiling at her and getting up to get a drink.

"Do you want me to call you, and then I can come over and we can paint each other's nails, and fix our hair together." Olivia says to him. It was Elliot's turn to flip Olivia off. Liv held up both middle fingers and said, "Twins I win"

Elliot laughed at her and said, "what the hell was that?'

"I don't know I saw some teenagers say it, I like it." Olivia says shrugging her shoulders. Elliot laughed and rolled her eyes at Olivia and then went back to his desk. They worked through-out the day. It was a slow day hardly any cases were coming in today, and all of their other cases were waiting for results. Cragen let them go home early since there was not much to do. Olivia was happy to be getting back to her place before Alex was done. She could maybe make a nice dinner for her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like this, oh my sister and I do the twin thing in this chapter, are friends laugh at us whenever they see us do it. Follow me on twitter Kawaiidevil320 for some updates. ~Kawaiidevil32087 **


	29. Chapter XXIX

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Here is another Chapter for you guys. Olivia asks the move in question. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

That is what Olivia did after picking up Cory from daycare. Cory was playing with his play kitchen that he had received for Christmas. He was copying some of Olivia's movements in the kitchen. Olivia would smile when she seen this over the kitchen island. Cory turned when he heard the key in the door signaling Alex was coming in. He took off and crashed into her leg. Alex bent down and picked him up "Hey Buddy, you and your mom are home early, huh?' Alex says to him. She carries him out into the kitchen, "Is mommy cooking something good, what the occasion?" Alex asked, giving Olivia a kiss.

"No occasion, I got home early and decided to cook something nice instead of ordering out." Olivia watched as Alex put Cory down and, and he went back to playing with his kitchen set. Alex then took a seat at the kitchen island, she leaned over and stole a piece of Celery; Olivia had cut up for her homemade sauce. Olivia had tapped Alex with her spoon she was using to stir the sauce. There was some sauce on the spoon so when Olivia had hit Alex with it, some of the sauce was left on Alex's hand. Alex had brought her hand to her mouth, and she licks the sauce off. "Very lady like," Olivia says to her.

"I'm in the comfort of my home; I don't have to be a lady." Alex says to Olivia. She did not realize what she had said. Olivia caught what Alex had said, and she smiled at it. She was glad that Alex felt like this was home. She hoped that Alex would accept her invitation to move in. Hey maybe Alex was hinting at it all along.

"Actually that is something I wanted to talk to you about." Olivia says to her. Alex gives her a confuse look. Alex did not know what Olivia was talking about, "This being your home." Olivia says. Alex's eyes widen. In truth she did not know if she overstep her boundaries at the detective's home. She liked it here; she liked coming home to Olivia and Cory. She guessed she was spending too much time here at the apartment. She had more than half of her clothes here, and nearly all of her shoes, the only thing missing were her books. Sure enough, Alex was slowly bringing them over.

"Oh I guess I am spending too much time here. If you want I can head home tonight?' Alex says, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Olivia jerks her head up at Alex; Alex had completely misunderstood her. "NO" Olivia says to her. "It is just the opposite, Alex" Olivia says, she turns the sauce down, and walks around the island and stands in front of Alex. "I want this to be your home; I want to see mail here for you. I want to see your coat in the doorway. For you to invite people over and say that this is your place. I want, no I need to wake up next to you every morning and know this is your home. Not have to wondering if you are heading to your place. Alex, I am asking you to move in with me." Olivia says.

Alex was speechless; she wanted what Olivia wanted as well. Alex gave Olivia her answer by giving the detective a passionate kiss. Olivia had kissed the counselor back and probably would be still kissing her, if it were not for need to breath. Alex locked on to Olivia's mouth again, but this time they stopped because Cory decided he wanted attention, he threw a ball at Alex hitting her on the side of her head. Olivia laughed at this, so did Alex. "Hey, you little creep" Alex said to him, she slid off her chair and started to chase him.

Alex caught him, picked him up, and started giving him raspberries on his stomach. She then started tickling him. Olivia smiled at the scene as she went back to stir the sauce and turned the heat of it back up. "ALI STOP" Cory laughed from the couch with Alex on top of him. As he was kicking and squirming, he accidently kicked Alex in the face. Alex pulled back shocked; Cory knew what he did too. He started crying and said, "I sorry"

Alex forgot about herself, and picked up the boy and held him in her arms. "It's okay baby, it was an accident. I know you did not mean it." Alex said rocking the boy in her arms. She kissed his head, feeling him tighten around her; she knew that he did not want to let him go. She stood up with the boy still in her arms; his head buried into her neck. She went over and sat in one of the stools at the island.

Olivia looked up when she seen Alex sit down, she frowned when she seen Cory in her arms like that. She mouthed, "Is he okay?"

Alex nodded, and kissed Cory's head, "He accidently kicked me in the face, and I guess when he saw I was shocked it scared him." Alex says rubbing her hand up and down the boy's back. "Do you want to go to Mommy?" Alex asked Cory, he shook his head no, "No, okay, do you want to stay with me?" Cory nodded his head, yes. "It's okay baby, I know you didn't mean it." Cory calmed down a few minutes later, just in time for dinner.

After they ate, Alex help Olivia get Cory into bed. She read some of Peter Pan to him. It was becoming one of Cory's favorite books. He has yet to watch the movie. It wasn't that Olivia did not want him watching it, it was more likely Cory would not sit still for anything unless it was eating and sleeping, but once Cory was up and moving he was go, go, go. So Olivia thought it would be a waste to watch a movie, ten minutes into it, his attention will be elsewhere. Once they had Cory into bed, Olivia and Alex retired to their room to celebrate their new living arrangement.

* * *

**Thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciated it so much; again, it is like Christmas morning when I get an email alert on my phone, especially when the email is a review. Follow me on twitter for updates, at Kawaiidevil320 ~KD32087**


	30. Chapter XXX

**Detective Olivia Benson's life changes hopefully for the better. However, she knows that there is going to be some obstacles here and there, but with the help of a love one, she will overcome them. This is an A/O fanfic; I do not mean to offend anyone. Therefore, if you do not like, then do not read.**

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you guys. I do hope you guys like this.**

* * *

The next day while Alex and Olivia were getting ready for work, Alex decided to bring up something she was going to talk to Olivia about, before she was detoured, by Olivia's proposal. "You know I am worried about Novak?" Alex said to Olivia as she was getting out of the shower. Olivia looked at her through the mirror, with her toothbrush in her mouth. "I think she is working out too much."

Olivia spit the toothpaste out and rinsed her mouth and the sink. "Why do you say that?" Olivia says watching Alex getting dressed. She thought back on her interactions with Casey. Casey did seem tense and moving a little slower, I guess Casey was working out a little too much. She heard from Elliot that their baseball team had a big game coming up.

Alex finishes getting dressed and leans on the counter and watches Olivia finish getting ready. Alex and Olivia were opposites on how they get ready in the morning. Alex brushes her teeth before showering and Olivia brushes them after, before getting dressed. Alex thought about Casey more, "I don't know, yesterday when we were in the office, I touched her shoulder for support for fixing my shoe. When I did, the she winced in pain. I looked at her thinking I hurt her; she said that she had pulled it in practiced. She has been very stiff lately, and sore. I don't know Liv, maybe I am just overreacting" Alex says.

"Hey, it is okay, Casey is a friend; it is fine to worry about her. You see her more than we do, so we did not notice that she is overworking herself. Hey why don't we take Cory to her game tonight we have wanted to take him to a baseball game, this will see how he does without paying for those prices. Then we will try to convince Casey to calm down. How does that sound?" Olivia says.

"Sound good to me, maybe I can see what the big deal is, Casey has been trying to convince me to play for them." Alex says.

Olivia laughed, "Ooh, I will pay to see that" she says to the counselor teasing her. Alex smiles and hits her in the arm. "Hey they would need to charge, because people are going to want to see you play, with that arm." Olivia says smiling and rubbing her arm where Alex had hit her.

"Nice save Detective," Alex says to her. Alex left the room to get Cory ready for Daycare. Olivia finished getting dressed and met Alex in the hallway. She got Cory into his coat, he was a little sluggish this morning, and they kissed, and went their separate ways on the street. Alex headed to her car, Olivia, and Cory to hers. Cory's daycare was now across from Olivia's station, so she could take and pick him up from it. Most of the kids in that daycare were children of cops, so they were opening a little later than normal daycares.

During the day a case did come in, when Casey showed up, Olivia subconsciously checked her out. Alex was right she did seem tense and walking as if she was sore. Elliot caught Olivia checking Casey out; he did not notice anything with her, because he did not know what to look for. "Thinking about asking Novak to join you in the bedroom" Elliot asked with a smirk. He knew that Olivia was not paying attention to him, so that would catch her off guard.

They all heard this unfortunately; including Munch, Fin, and Novak had heard this. Fin and Munch turned to look at them while Olivia turned and smacked Elliot across the head. Casey was blushing. Olivia said to Elliot "No, you ass. If and I mean if there was a chance I was going to bring someone else into what Alex and I have. It would be your wife, no offences Casey. Casey I guess was just in my view I was thinking about the case. Something does not add up." Olivia says to defend herself; she was not going to admit that she was checking Casey out, just not for those reasons.

"None taken" Casey says to Olivia, she knew that the detective knew that she was straight. In addition, she knew that the detective had asked Alex to move in with her. Therefore, she knows that the detective and the counselor were happy in their relationship. If she was checking her out, it was probably because of the outfit she had on or something else.

"Yeah okay, you know that is the second time you made a remark about Kathy, the first were when you kissed her. I think you may really do like my wife." Elliot says to Olivia.

Olivia smiled at him, he had walked right into this comment she was about to say, she could not lose this opportunity, "Or maybe I have just noticed that she is not getting what she needs in the bedroom, and she should look elsewhere." Olivia says to him.

Fin, Munch, and Casey bust out laughing from that. Olivia had gotten Elliot good with that remark. "Oh, Burn" Fin says laughing, he went over and high fived Olivia. "Baby-girl got you good there, man."

Elliot was laughing as well. He had to admit he walked into that one. Fin was right she got him good. He deserved it for teasing her. "Yeah, yeah, that was a good one, so detective what does not add up?" Elliot says getting back to the case, before Cragen comes in and catches them slacking. Olivia told them her feeling of the case, and she was right, something was not adding up. They all went back to review their notes and sure enough they were able to find what is wrong. The victim had to know who her attacker was. Olivia had convinced the victim to let them know who it is. Once they did, the case was solved, the attacker was all talk, once Det. Benson, and Stabler confronted him, they could not get him to shut-up.

Apparently, this guy was a serial rapist and he was yet to be caught, he was actually thanking the detectives for catching him. At one point Benson looked at the two-way mirror to see if Cragen and Casey were going to pull them out, so they can confirm this. The last thing Olivia wanted was to convict a guy for confessing to crimes he did not do. Casey got what she was looking for she pulled the detectives out. They went straight to the work, of confirming his story.

Olivia receives a phone call, "Benson…okays, it's a match…. No we have the suspect now….Okay, thanks Trevor" Benson hangs up the phone. They all were looking at her, "Trevor confirmed the story. The DNA in the victim matched the DNA in four open and two just past limitation range. All we have to do is send the suspects DNA to match all of the others." Olivia says to them.

"We should have enough for a warrant on his DNA. However, I think this guy will be willing to give to us without it. I just don't want the Defense to get it thrown out." Novak says to them. She leaves and to head to get the warrant.

As she was leaving, Olivia's eyes followed her out. She turned and caught Elliot smirking at her. "Shut it Stabler. I 'm heading out, Alex and I are taking Cory to Casey's game tonight. Before you start we are planning on taking him to a baseball game, this is a dry one." Olivia says looking at Elliot. Elliot holds his hands up surrendering. Olivia had picked up Cory from daycare; she also called Alex to ask if she could bring home a pizza or something for dinner. It was Friday, and Olivia had the weekend off, she planned to do shopping this weekend.

When they arrived at the game, Casey noticed them there. She jogged up to them and said, "Hey, I wasn't expecting you guys here; hey Cory." Casey waves to the boy. Cory waves back. He was looking around at all of the players and people. "Still thinking about the offer, Cabot, I still think I can get you to play." Novak says to Alex.

"Yeah, I'm still thinking, I have no doubt you can" Alex says. "This was kind of last minute; we were thinking about taking Cory to a baseball game, this is kind of like a test run, if you do not mind."

"Not at all, more cheering for 'Sex Crimes'" Casey says pulling her shirt away from her body, so they notice the wording. "Real creative us lawyers, uh" Casey says to them. They all laughed at her. "Hey you guys can sit with Brian and his kids"

"Who's Brian?" Alex says in a teasing voice.

"My boyfriend" Casey says back. "He has kids Mary who is eight and Vincent who is 4. Then there is Thomas who is six, but he is with his mom sick. I do not know how you do it Benson full time, I know he is only two, but they are constantly on the move."

That explained why she was sore more, she was chasing after kids now. She is not used to it. "You get used to it; sure enough you find something that is going to wear the out. Though your guy as three of them, they probably going to start wearing each other out." Olivia says to her. "Please, call me Olivia. Benson is for work."

"Then it's Casey for me. Come on I will take you guys over to Brian and introduce you to them." Casey says to them. The followed Casey, Casey gave them the introductions. They sat and watched the game. They cheered for the Sex Crimes who ended up winning the game. Casey came up to the group, after the win. "Hey, I was planning on taking these kids to the zoo tomorrow, while Brian has work. I was wondering if you want to join"

"Sure, Cory and I will join yeah, I have been meaning to take Cory, and he is really into monkeys. Unfortunately Alex is helping her family out with something." Olivia says, it was true Alex was helping at her brother's restaurant Brendon decided to open up his own restaurant, the grand open is this week, and he got his family to help do some of the final additions, mostly the cleaning. "What time do you want to meet up?"

"How about ten, that will give us plenty of time to see everything, and get them home for dinner around 6." Casey says to them. Olivia nodded it did sound like a good plane. She could meet Alex at the restaurant afterwards. "So Cabot, are you any closer on to joining the team?"

Alex laughed, "I will get back to you on that. However, I am leaning toward joining right now. Although, I don't think I am any good." Alex says. Olivia looked at her; she would support her if she did join. Hell, she probably be her biggest cheerer.

"Sweet, now all I need is Donnelly." Casey says. Alex and Olivia cracked up at that. They both knew that was never going to happen. In addition, Alex was laughing at the image of her mother playing softball. Her brothers and her would pay to see that. "Yeah, yeah I know that is not going to happen. Do not worry Lex, I will get you into softball player by time it comes for finals. Well I will see you guys, see yeah tomorrow Olivia."

"See yeah" they both said at the same time. As soon as Olivia, Alex, and Cory got home, Olivia got Cory into bed. There was no reading to him tonight. He was asleep in her arms by time they got him home. Olivia decided to get him up a little earlier tomorrow to bath him. She got his outfit out tonight, so all she had to do was grab it. When she headed into Alex, and her bedroom she saw that Alex was already in bed, waiting for her. "What do you think about Brian?" Alex asked Olivia has she was changing.

Olivia finishes changing and climbed into bed. "I do not know, there is something off about him. I just can't figure what." Olivia says to her. "Let's not think about it, I for one would like to do other things then talk about Casey's boyfriend." Olivia says, climbing on top of Alex, and started kissing her. They continued until they fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: 122 Reviews, 85 Followers, and 31 Favorites. Close to 35,000 views on this story. I am blown away. Thank you guys for this. I really appreciated. Please follow me on Twitter at KawaiiDevil320 for updates. ~KD32087**


End file.
